Gershwin Memoirs
by Redheaded Witch
Summary: When new actresses come, they learn the secrets of what the Gershwin really is, and who they really are. These are their memoirs, and the adventure they had.
1. Chapter 1

**First Wicked Fanfic, sort of, eventually it will ;) it's not just a one shot. But welcome, and yes everything said about the Gershwin is correct, I've been there. **

**Enjoy :)**

_**Gershwin Memoirs**_

* * *

The lights were not dim, when the crowds walked past the street was illuminated from the vintage setting, with just that tint of green.

The girl walked up underneath the rows of lightbulbs and took a deep breath, this was the beginning of everything. The doors were just about to open, her watch well ahead of the time the show would begin, just this was going to change everything.

Within the glass doors of the Gershwin there lay a world she had not seen in years, something she knew would catch up at her, a cold winter breeze whistled through the covered path. Grasping the edges of her jacket her hair rustled against the edges of her cold crisp skin.

Green eyes stared up at the green signs, it almost felt like the Emerald City, but the slight smile reminded her of what had happened earlier that day. This would be her first time seeing the show as just a spectator, but the first time seeing it as an actor. The reality of it all had not dawned upon her until the moment the first couple notes of the overture rang out within the main theatre.

The doorman saw her standing there and beckoned her inside, seeing the red spread across her cheeks and nose. He smiled at her and led her up the stairs, her eyes slowly panned across the dimly lit lobby. Taking a deep quivering breath in she walks towards one of the large circular room.

All of her idols graced the walls, while walking to one of the rooms an attendant looked up from the playbills they were organizing, a slight smile graced their features and they looked back down at their work.

The embossed walls were filled with the bronze names of Actors, Actresses and everyone whom loved theatre and devoted their life to the craft. The years displayed brought the girl through a time machine, the fact that all of these people had stepped in the path she was taking as well. The path of an actress.

Backing out of the rotunda she walks over towards the cases that lined the area, stopping at the place where the white gloves of Joel Grey sat, tilting her head to the side she sighed and ran her hand along the case as she walked along. The original Phantom rehearsal script, more props, and then the second rotunda came into view, looking briefly at the wall to her right she sees Julie Andrews picture, along with most of the other actors she knew. Looking at the wall, the names caused her breath to be taken away. There were so many that she didn't even want it to end.

She heard the crowds coming in, smiling she quickly headed towards the door into the main theatre, the Usher nodded their head and let her inside. The quiet room echoed the latch of the door, walking to the end of the mezzanine she leaned her forearms along the green steel bar.

The cold metal didn't raise her sense back towards reality, they only let her truly look at the place.

"Amazing isn't it," taking a deep breath in she sees the blonde sitting not three rows up from her far right.

Smiling she walks over towards the girl, down below the shadows made the place almost serene. Nodding she sat next to the small blonde they didn't talk, they didn't need to.

"You two really could be the next us," both of the girls whirled around at the voice of a woman.

Sitting above them were two figures, their bodies framed the place around them, slowly they walked down into the dimmed lights. The smallest one walked towards the blonde, her blonde hair bounced along the way. While the other tall with a strong face and long brunette hair that cascaded out of the hat she wore walked towards her.

"We like to visit time to time," they laughed and the two girls were just in awe.

"You two have known each other since high school right?" the two girls looked down and away from each other.

"We... Knew each other," the blonde made the comment barely audible. The two veterans smiled softly at the two girls.

"Classic pairing," the two women stood and walked towards the exit, they stopped and looked back at the two girls.

"There is more to this then what you might think," the taller brunette winked and opened the door, noise bustled from outside, with the occasional shout as the two veterans exited the theatre.

The silence once again made the chamber eerie, but this time a lot more magical then anticipated. It was almost like the lights that illuminated the path towards this place, this theatre that held an adventure.

"It found us, huh," her voice echoed through the room, and she could almost hear the people lining up outside, looking at her watch the little hand graced her intellect with the realization of their solitude would soon be interrupted and the last time seeing the show as spectators soon over.

Sighing they look out along the many rows of seats, the smell of must and old dust graced their noses and the dim light relaxed them even more. The click of the doors alerted them to the presence of people entering the theatre.

The hustle and bustle of the tourists and theatre go-ers echoed and soon made the room loud, the two actresses sat in silence and contentment as the seats beside them filled and soon the clocks large hands began ticking endlessly away.

The bell dinged, five minute warning until the show would start, each girl looked down upon the stage, it didn't seem real to them, the stage they had always thought was the best, would soon have new faces.

The last of the viewers filed in and the announcer rang out through the loud speaker, the blonde looked over at the other girl, she turned her gaze at the blonde. They both bit their lower lip and smiled sadly.

"See you on the other side Elphie," the blonde squeezed the other girls hand.

"See you on the other side Glinda," the room erupted with the notes of the opening song.

* * *

**Hm, whom are these girls? and whom were the veterans? Well it's a no brainer, but why would they say it's more then they think it is?**

**RxR Thank you.**

**Red**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next installment, things are heating up as the show comes to a close for the two actresses. RxR**

**Disclaimer: No Wicked, No Gershwin. Grr.**

* * *

The two sat there long after the patrons around them left to go get refreshments during intermission, they didn't look up to one another, they just stared at the now empty stage. The soft glimmer of the Oz map mesmerized both of the girls, each of their playbills firmly in their grasps.

The lights flashed twice, and all of the audience once again filed back up inside, slowly the blonde looked up at her company.

"Elphie," her voice only high enough to catch the attention of her companion caused both girls to look at one another.

"Yes Glin?" her green eyes stared intently into the blondes' blue ones.

"I missed this so much," she then turned back to the now open curtains with 'Thank Goodness' ringing through their ears.

The green eyed girl gaped in shock at what her companion had just stated, smiling softly she turned back towards the show. Every note stuck with them, every measure that the story continued on began to wear on them, the dread slowly coming to them, at the end of the show the two most recent Elphaba and Glinda would announce that they were leaving, and replaced by them.

However, soon it reached the end, 'For Good' was playing through one of the girl's mind so fast that her emotions were overwhelming her. Slowly her hands clenched into fists and her body tensed, the blonde looked over to her companion and saw the inner struggle that the auburn haired girl was going through.

She knew why this was happening, everything happens for a reason right? What she meant was that, before the largest fight of their high school's history, the last song they sung together was For Good.

Soon the Finale was cascading with the powerhouse emotion through the theatre, the blonde's companion was still tense, however her hands now were fine. In auditory slow motion, they heard the clapping of the audience for the actors.

"Everyone, Thank you! Really, but we would like to say that we will no longer be continuing as Glinda and Elphaba, the next reigning actresses will be," they gave pause for dramatic effect.

"Kayla Griffith as Glinda, and Samantha Talley as Elphaba," the two actresses groaned as more applause erupted for the two finale actresses.

The audience had left. The theatre again silent, Kayla and Sam were roaming the halls of the place, or lobbies, or wherever that wasn't backstage, soon they found themselves on the stage. Both girls stood in the respective spots of 'What is this Feeling?' each girl then proceeded to walk towards one another.

"What happens now? Rehearsal? They just threw us up here and now they are all "Here ya go!" how are we going to deal with this?" Kayla's voice echoed throughout the empty house and the lights were dimmed, neither girl saw the two people still sitting in the house.

"Kayla I don't know! It was hard enough having to see this with you after nearly 8 years of not seeing you at all, and not 6 months ago having you call me," she clenched her fists and the place went silent again.

Slowly the two audience members made their way down to the stage, keeping within a distance where the girls couldn't see they sat down again.

"Sam you really think that this is actually a good thing? We have history, and some things don't change!" Kayla boomed towards the auburn haired girl and pointed towards her in the process.

"I think it's time we actually realized what is going to happen, something that is going to nearly destroy us in the process," she retaliated back at the blonde, venom dripping from every crack in her voice from the slight cold she had the week before.

"Girls," the two veterans stepped on the stage, each girl went immediately silent, Idina went to Sam, while Kristen to Kayla.

"There is a reason you two were chosen, we chose you, and we will teach you Wicked," Idina slowly turned to face the two blondes, both shorter then her, and she stood much like the girl next to her.

"In due time both of you, will understand as to why you are here, but now, it's time to sing!" Kristen jumped and smiled and directed Kayla towards the two other actresses.

"Ready go! Sing... Popular!" each girl stood awkwardly with the two veterans behind them, Kayla took a deep breath and started singing. Each girl stood stalk still, the awkwardness in the song beyond any recognition that could not pass by the two older women.

"It's okay Kayla you don't have to sing now, go home, get rest, and meet us at The Mall in Central Park at 9 am," Idina smiled and motioned Kristen to follow her.

As the two actresses left, Kayla and Sam still stood staring at each other, nothing was going through their minds, nothing could but shock. The lights faded away for both of them, everything was completely different then they had imagined it would be from when they entered the building.

"Well I should get back to my apartment, I have to get a cab and head a ways away," Sam turned and closed her coat, centering herself she started walking towards the stage door, softly she felt a hand stop on her arm.

"Come on, don't leave yet," Kayla's voice was quiet, her eyes downcast towards the floor and she slowly let her hand fall once again.

"Kayla, I can't, I have to go," she quickly turned around and left the names of her idols passed by quicker and quicker, she was almost running by the time she reached the front door, the now even colder air bombarded her face, cheeks flushed once again she hailed the next cab she saw.

Looking back at the rows of lightbulbs and the now exiting blonde she blinked away the cold and entered the cab.

"73rd and 5th," after the cab started moving she knew that sooner or later she would have to face the facts. Kayla was Galinda now, and she was Elphaba.

* * *

**And now things get interesting, what's going to happen in Central Park tomorrow? hmmm**

RxR

**Red**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm being nice today, here is another chapter. This is all within Sam's life. **

**Disclaimer: I can only wish. **

* * *

She didn't know why she said 73rd and 5th, that wasn't even her address at that, it was a good ten blocks from her home and a her apartment was a Park anyway, but looking at the the dark scenery of Central Park let her realize what might be coming next. But instead she hailed another taxi, one of the few in the area around this time in the morning.

"62nd and Park Ave," her ears stung from the heat of the cab and it headed off, off towards the near close to the heart of the Upper East Side. Sliding out of the cab she went to the elevator and slowly up to her floor.

Her apartment was cold, after seeing the show it didn't seem normal to her, a soft mew welcomed her as she looked at her small black cat walk towards her.

"Hey Oz what's up?" she laughed, the cat was her only companion, her name Ozma, of course, after growing up with Wizard of Oz then that of Wicked in high school. After a few circles in between her legs Ozma scurried off towards the couch.

Sighing Sam dropped off her her keys onto the counter and kicked off her heels, slowly her now bare feet walked across the bamboo flooring, the soft mew again brought her attention to the cat, her big green eyes staring right into her.

"What? You on her side now? Do you want me to show you my senior yearbook?" she knew the cat couldn't talk back, but she had a point, the yearbook was the thing that had caused everything, the whole fight, and now this, ending up in New York City.

Sam lived on the Upper East Side, her dad was a producer and he paid for her apartment, and her mother was an Attorney at one of the best law firms on Manhattan. She had moved to New York City after her undergrad at SCAD and went to graduate school at NYU, her parents wanted her to go to NYU for undergrad but after living in Colorado for most of her life she wished differently. She could have stayed.

But that was it she could have done, stayed, and completely been shadowed in misery, and not even had thought to come here after her graduate years.

Looking out the window she didn't bother seeing the clock which read a mere 1:12 am, all she cared about was the view of Midtown and the lights twinkled enough to let her start to dose off.

A slight nudge later and she woke up still in the window bench her cat nudging her face, looking at the clock it blared unwanted numbers at her, 7:38 am, her back ached and she needed to shower before heading to Central Park, to meet Idina, Kristen, and Kayla.

Groaning she went into the bathroom and began her routine, after a good 40 minutes she was heading back out of the building, deciding to walk she fiddled with her iPhone and put in her headphones, the music began playing and the walk began, after getting into a brisk pace she started wondering what Idina had said from their first meeting.

There is more to this then what you might think, more to what? It's a broadway role, a broadway show, on broadway.

"What have I gotten myself into, one audition and it's been turned upside down," it was just 1 month ago that she had found the article for an audition and her friend of the director called her saying he wanted to meet her after seeing her in a small production and her photography of other shows and at the Tony's during her senior year in grad school.

But Idina was almost hesitant, she was hiding something from both her and Kayla, and she had noticed ever since Soshona left that the show didn't have a spark as it used to. The magic of wicked was hiding she felt like.

Looking up she sees that she's already on 5th ave and that Central Park was right across the street, sighing she centered her thoughts and jotted across the street and she slowly walked to The Mall, sitting on the benches already were Idina and Kristen, taking a deep breath she walked over to them.

"Samantha, glad to see you made it on time," Idina smiled and scooted over for her to sit down, hesitantly she sat down and looked at her hands.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," looking up she sucked in a breath, before her in what was almost a blast from her painful memory was Kayla Griffith.

"Oh it's okay sweetie! But we have to separate you two anyway, so, Dee The View 6 sharp got it?" the petite blonde snapped and soon her and Kayla were off.

"So, where to begin, first I think we need a coffee, sound good to you?" she looked up at the older women and nodded.

"It's going to be rough at first, but the pay offs are going to be big, you two are going to bring back the magic, that's what we wanted, and that's what's going to happen, but you need a history lesson," she laughed as we walked into the nearest Starbucks.

"What about the Gershwin?" she nodds as she looks over the menu, after ordering a simply latte we go and sit down.

"There is more to that place then meets the eye, there are places within the Gershwin that most people see," she looked down at her latte.

"But it opened in the 70's it's not that old..." Idina smiled up at her at the simple comment.

Sitting back she took a sip of her drink and let the thoughts she had said, suddenly everything started to mull around within her mind.

"What was there before the Gershwin?" Idina leaned forward and looked her straight in the eyes. It didn't make any sense to her, how could some of the existing building be still within the Gershwin's walls?

"I know what you're thinking I didn't believe it either, until I found this," pulling out from her bag she laid the small book down in front of the young actress.

Her eyes widened and she felt the soft leather of the cover, the brown leather where it had faded had hints of green, there was gold inlays and the design was intricate and something she had never seen before. In the center of the book the design swirled together to make an ornate OZ.

"Oh dear god, Idina is this?" the veteran just smiled. She again brushed her shaky fingers over the cover, it was so small compared to what the stage production used, and the pages had a faded green and slightly purple hue to them.

"Yes Ms. Talley, you are looking at the Grimmerie."

* * *

**Oh Snap! Next lets see what happens to little Kayla and Cheno**

**RxR**

**Red**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because I'm really excited about this story, i am updating faster then usual. RxR**

**Disclaimer: No, so don't ask me again**

**

* * *

**

After they had left the park Kristen directed her over towards a bench, the small blonde seemed a bit in a bit of distress.

"I think we need to head to my place," Kayla kept quiet as Kristen got up and hailed a taxi, when they entered the cab it remained silent, the small screen that displayed the map was the only thing that continue to give sound into the back seat.

It took ten minutes to reach her place, after exiting the taxi with a small wave Kristen had her follow her up, biting her lower lip she didn't really understand what was going on.

"Darling, you can follow me up, I don't bite, besides, it was Idina's idea to do this anyway," a reassuring smile later and the two blondes entered the elevator.

"So, why were you two fighting on stage?" Kayla flinched, the question she has been wanting to avoid for a good day now.

"It's a long story," her voice quavered and she didn't want to delve into the memories she has tried to suppress for the past 8 years.

"We have until six tonight I think we've got time," she arched her eye brow and turned towards Kayla.

"I...I...well from the beginning, we were into Wicked, and she was Elphie, and I, Glinda," Kristen laughed and Kayla gave a weak smiled towards her idol.

"And?" she took a shaky breath in, this was going to be harder then she thought.

"We got in a fight, over a boy, then it got worse, senior year, after a year of nothing, she exploded in my face," she twiddled her fingers and looked at the floor, the elevator stopped.

After exiting they walked the short distance to her door, as they walked in a small dog came trotting up to Kayla, wagging her tail she was picked up and carried to the couch, Kayla looked into another room and saw a glimpse of a piano.

"This is Maddie, my girl," she smiled and sat across from her idol.

"Well go on," she groaned, she was hoping to get past this part and not have to par take in the rest of the story.

"She blew up in my face for what I wrote in her yearbook, after three years she said I finally had the guts to say that," wearily she looked up at Kristen's now pensive face.

"Well that usually happens, I mean I know, I've played Glinda, and Elphie cared throughout that entire time, and yet she... She didn't understand," looking away she just wanted to melt into the place she was currently sitting.

"Kayla you need to understand what you did to her, everything might be peachy now, but because you two are on shakey ground we, as in Idina and I, wanted to make sure that it didn't interrupt the friendship you could have," she got up and headed into another room. Fiddling with one of her rings she didn't see that Kristen was waiting in the doorway.

"Come on! I need to show you something important," quickly she got up and followed the small blonde into the room, she noticed the piano was sitting next to the window, the sun gleaming off of it's reflective black surface. Catching a glimpse of herself she looked away.

"So, Ms Griffith, what do you know about the history of New York City Broadway," looking up she blinked and tried to remember her once obsession.

"Not much anymore, I went to UCLA and almost forgot about New York entirely, of course not everything, I knew Sam was still here but," a raised eyebrow cut her short.

"Anyway, what do you know about the theatre that existed before the Gershwin was built in it's place?" with her hands on her hips she waited for her answer.

"How should I know? That was before I was even born," sighing Kristen sat down.

"Well, before the Gershwin was there, some... Strange things went on, Actors would go missing, and then show up days, months, even years later and sometimes not at all," soaking up the information a sinking feeling dropped into the pit of her stomach.

"What do you mean? Like disappearances? And I have to act there?" she didn't like this information.

"Don't go off the handle! Those happened a long time ago, anyway, one day, Idina went missing, and well, the director wasn't exactly happy," shock settled around the young blonde.

"You mean it happened to Idina?" a small nod assured her of the truth.

"But when I went to look for her I found her in my dressing room, completely frazzled, shaking, and crying," Kristen took a deep breath in, this seriousness about her frightened the young actress enough that the suspense was almost killing her.

"When she finally saw me, she screamed, almost bloody murder, and I had to reassure her that it was okay, it was the scariest thing I had ever seen," she shook her head in disbelief.

"Then it happened again, she disappeared this time for more then just a couple minutes, it was three days, when she showed up again I found her again in my dressing room, I finally had her tell me what happened, and jesus, it was a real story," she rubbed her wrist.

"It happened twice? But what is going on? Why us?" she waved it off.

"We'll get to what happened later, and we picked you two because you two have the magic needed," the tension in the room rose again.

"But anyway, we came here today so that way I could show you something, something that will change everything you ever knew about us," she then exited the room.

Staying still she waited, the anxious feeling in her stomach twisted to the point of hurting her so much it was visibly ailing her, her face paled even more when she thought over what Kristen had said about Idina.

"Before I come out I have to warn you about the repercussion of this," taking a deep breath she braced herself.

"This is going to change everything," her voice muted Kayla shuffled in her seat.

"Change what? The fact that my life is already changed because I got one of the leads in Wicked?" a laugh was heard from the room she had disappeared into.

"No, the fact it's going to change you world so much you might pass out, I could guess that you are an overly dramatic sensitive person when I saw your audition," she blushed for she knew that was a true statement about who she was.

Slowly she watched as Kristen came out of the room, everything was definitely changing, the sun gleamed and the crystals sparkled within the room, a blue hue towards the little light specks danced across the walls. The silver metal flashed and looked polished and clean, not a speck or malformation in anything.

"Oh my god," blinking she tried not to think that this was a dream. For it wasn't a dream.

"This is..." Kristen then placed the long object in her hand, the weight was adequate but not enough to hinder movement. This wasn't a prop, it had electricity flowing into her body at the moment her fingers danced across the smooth metallic surface.

"My wand? Yes you are correct," smiling, Kayla truly saw Glinda standing before her, not the Kristen Chenoweth that she actually was.

* * *

**Hehe, gotta love Cheno, crafty but hilarious, and what happened to Idina? hmmm**

RxR

**Red**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovin the break. More chapters up later, or tomorrow, haven't decided yet. RxR**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish**

**

* * *

**

She didn't want to come any closer to the object sitting on the table in front of her, every instinct in her body told her to get up and run from that very spot. The power and tension that could be felt from the small leather book was intense, her stomach churned and she clenched the coffe cup in her hand and could feel the eyes of Idina on her.

"Are you okay?" her voice quiet and the worry started to show even more when she didn't reply to the older women.

"Sam, I know this is a little overwhelming but please let me explain," she grabbed the book and flipped open to a random page.

"What are you doing?" the young actress tried to see what the older women was doing, but soon everything was becoming blurry, besides both of them.

"We are going to the only place that I can actually show you," her voice echoed in Sam's ears, soon the Starbucks faded way from sight, the mist that covered her vision was a soft emerald green and smelled of mint. The outline of Idina was almost visible, only due to the blow of the small book was she actually able to see her.

With a loud bang, the mist whirled around them and as fast as it had come, was gone, looking around the must of the Gershwin invaded her nose, but looking around everything seemed just a tad bit different from the previous night.

"Where are we, this is the Gershwin... Right?" hesitantly she walked over to where the older actress was standing.

"We are at the Gershwin, but we are backstage," smiling she placed the small book in her hands, electricity crackled in the air and the book tingled at her fingers.

"Now, the director will meet with you two soon, hopefully Kristen isn't going overboard with Kayla," the smell of cupcakes and chocolate entered the room.

"Oh there she is," a small bubble entered the room. A loud pop later and both Kristen and Kayla were standing on the stage. However Kayla was hugging the ground and looking sickly.

"Kristen what did you do to her!" the older blonde just giggled and waved the wand around.

That was something that caught Sam's eye, the sparkle from the wan had illuminated the floor, in her hand the book started to get hot and a soft green glow was emanating from the pages.

"Kayla are you alright?" looking up at her younger companion she wanted to hurl.

"No way... But Idina, what happened to you?" switching her vision to the older actress, Sam saw her look away from all of them.

"Tell her Idina, I told Kayla, you need to tell her, that's why I gave Ms Griffith her the bubble test drive, we'll see you at the View!"

Kayla closed her yes as the bubble appeared again, and groaned, Kristen scoffed her off as she pushed her into the clear blob.

"Bye Elphie!" laughing she steps in and with a pop both of the girls were gone.

"Idina, what did she..." looking towards her idol she saw that the older women was crying.

"Don't, it's too complicated from our standpoint to tell you, when rehearsals start that's when you will eventually find out what happened," she took a shaky breath in and straightened herself out.

"Now what?" tracing her fingers over the gold designs she felt the warmth continue to grow.

"First off, please stop doing that, that's what I was doing when my incident happened," Her serious tone immediately made Sam stop her fidgeting with the cover.

"So here is something you need to know, this place is a good hundred years older then the theatre," waving around she walked towards one of the hallways that connected to the wings of the main stage.

Following with a sigh she felt as if it was just another tour of some tourist attraction, she started to zone out as she bumped into the actress.

"I found the book in my dressing room, I was trying to reach for something and the wall gave way, what I found was a small chest, and this was inside of it, I of course immediately knew what it was, but the fact it was here before me, kind of freaky," This caught her attention once again, the book still in her hand, she slowly lifted it up towards her vision.

"Are you sure?" whisper quiet she flipped through the book. The pages had the green hue around the edges but in the center, where the gold and black lettering was a soft purple. Teh word swere inciting, and in her head she tried to pronounce some of the words.

"Don't. It still counts as reading it," looking up at Idina, she slowly took the book from her hands.

"Any way, some how this book got here before Wicked did, and when Kristen came, she found the wand a good six months after I found the book, I never told her, until the incidents, which will start occurring for both you and Kayla soon," sighing she patted her pockets.

"Now what?" the tiny bit of awkwardness at the situation was really starting to get on Sam's nerves.

"Can we just leave now, it's going to be in a few days that we start rehearsal and then a month after that when the show actually starts, and I would like to enjoy my last few moments of reality before diving into a realm that I was obsessed with as a child," groaning she rubbed her temples and let the now forming headache try to subside itself.

"Well, Ironically, it's about time we go to The View," giving an award winning smile Idina quickly started walking back though the hallways and out towards the street.

"Woah! Idina wait!" trying to catch up to the older women, she barely sees the taller women turn the corner.

Running she accidentally bumps into someone along the way, basically trampling him she looks up to see a boy her age, laying underneath her. His long brown hair barely covered his crystal blue eyes.

"I am SO sorry," scrambling up she brushes herself off and quickly looking back at him, she sees he turns around and looks at her intently.

"Bye!" quickly waving at the guy she runs off towards the street Idina disappeared on.

"Idina!" she bolted around the corner and bumped into more people then she would have actually liked, seeing the older actress waiting on the corner almost ready to laugh her head off.

"Next time don't go running into the future Fiyero," dread seeped through the young girl as she grumply crossed the street alongside the older women.

"Enough of this, time to eat, and a long night of what actually happened," her ears perked and within the distance the Marriott Marquis was the ticket to what happened on that day.

* * *

**Hm, and so the past shall be revealed! Sort of a filler, but also a little humor. **

**Red**


	6. Chapter 6

** Longest to date. And my favorite so far. **

**RxR**

**Disclaimer: I've been to The View, awesome. Wish i owned Wicked, but i don't.**

* * *

The walk was good four blocks down Broadway to reach the Marquis, both women stayed silent as people stared as they walked past. Some even took pictures, Sam got uncomfortable yet she bucked it up at seeing Idina look at her and just smile.

Every light was lit up, the colors helped make it seem like daytime in Times Square, yet it also set a surreal image for the two. She kept looking up, everything was so larger then life, and this reality, would soon be shattered over one dinner.

"I'm going to miss this," Idina shot her head over towards the younger girl.

"It's not going away, and nothing is going to happen to you," the comment was laced with concern.

"You're lying, I know something is going to happen, but this," she gestures around with her hands.

"This is reality, the reality that no longer exists, Oz exists for shiz sakes," she blushed at what she just said.

"You don't know that so don't go expecting that it's true," she was lying again, how can you lie about discovering the Grimmerie, it got here. One way, or another.

After coming to the doors of the Marriott Marquis they entered and waited for the elevators, tourists surrounded them and some asked for autographs. Smiling Idina politely gives them some and soon they head up towards the second set that were reserved for the restaurant.

The high speed elevators quickly got them up towards their destination, The View, the rotating restaurant at the top of the Marriott that overlooked a 360 degree view of New York City. The entire ambiance of the restaurant was chic and modern.

The hostess directed them to the table that Kayla and Kristen were currently sitting in, waving at the two Glinda's they head over to sit down.

"I'll be right back, I've got to call Taye," she patted sam on the shoulder and headed into the small hallway to make her call.

"Sam!" Kristen gave her a big smile and showed her to sit next to her younger co-star.

"So, what do you think about this whole shebang?" her small demeanor was so relaxed that both Kayla and Sam thought she could easily have been lying.

"Uh," Kayla looked sickly still, and Sam just sat there in silence, still pondering over the words Idina had told her earlier.

"Sorry about the turbulence Kayla darlin' sometimes bubble travel with this driver is a little rough, ask Idina, she puked the first time," she gave a high laugh and Kayla looked even more pale.

"What about me and puking?" Idina proceeded to sit down next to Kristen.

"Oh just telling them your first Bubble flight," she groaned at the memory and turned to the two younger actresses.

"So, we need to tell you guys what it's like to be in Wicked, and the little situation of... Well you know," she started using hand gestures to describe the debacle.

"First, that being in Wicked is life changing, trust me, having basically Sold out show every night, and still trying not to fall out of a mechanical bubble is hard," Kayla looked worried.

"Fall out?" Kristen only nodded. And the young actresses complexion paled again.

"I don't think I want to be Glinda anymore, Sam do you think we could trade?" looking at the other girl she only saw someone in deep thought.

"Sam, I know what you want me to tell you but I can't, I'm sorry," Kristen looked at Idina sullenly.

"Dee you have too, they need to know," looking at the small blonde the taller actress sighed.

"Fine," looking up she began to tell her story.

_She was looking through everything, she couldn't find the last part to the grimmerie prop bag and it was starting to annoy her that everything was such a mess. Her fingers caught a slight lip in the wall, her curiousty getting the better of her she uses her fingernails to grip the lip._

_With a sharp tug the wall gives way and she falls through all of the costumes and into a dusty old area. Looking around she saw the back brick of the outside wall of the Gershwin, and also that of old newspaper clippings._

_However, some of these clippings weren't anything she had ever seen before, "Wicked Witch Strikes Again!" and "Glinda Makes Proclamation that Witch of the West Framed!". Her finger slowly traced over the pictures of the two women, both beautiful, one however had darker tinted skin, while the other had pearl white skin. Both photos in black and white._

_The space wasn't big enough to stand in, but in the corner she saw a chest, the brass long since the last time it was polished, and the wood had long since petrified from the lack of air. She crawled back into the small space and slowly opened the chest, since there wasn't a lock she only had to break the latch off._

_Upon opening the small chest, her heart stopped, inside in prestine condition was a small book, gold inlays gave an intricit design along the cover, the green tinted leather made her hands shake as she picked it up and started turning it over in her hands. Looking at the cover her breath hitched._

_"Oz," her voice a whisper she traced her fingers along the intertwined O and Z, soon the room started to glow a soft green and she felt the book grow warm. Gasping as the book flipped to a page, she looked at the words. In her head she could understand them perfectly, soon the room started filling with smoke, green smoke, and with a loud crack she started coughing._

_Looking around she about had a heart attack, below her was a road of yellow brick, and a cornfield stretched in every direction. In the distance a soft green glow made her worst fears come true._

_However, she saw a group of soldiers dressed in green heading down the road, with book in hand she screamed._

_"Take Me back! Take me back right now!" the guards saw her and started running towards her, she gripped the small book. Everything felt so wrong, this had to be a dream, it had to be._

_"Please! Kristen! Taye! Dear God get me out of here!" she stumbled and scraped her knee, she was still in the simple frock costume from rehersal, soon the book started to glow. The guards were getting closer._

_"Witch! It's her in disguise!" she ran faster, trying as hard as she could to not give up, the stress beyond anything. This was real._

_Soon the world faded and with a loud bang she came in contact with a wall, looking around she sees the costumes of Glinda and Galinda. Curling up she tries not to break down._

_"Idina! Idina where are you!" the door slammed open. Before her stood Kristen, she was dressed in full Glinda garb, crown and everything._

_"Idina?" her voice barely a whisper, she sees her costar try to back away from her._

_"No! Please, I just want to go back, please tell me I'm back!" she knew in her heart it was Kristen, but the actress still was in denial. She felt the small blonde's hands place on her cheeks, trying to get the taller women to look at her._

_"Idina, go where?" her eyes locked with the blondes and she looked around._

_"I-I- Its nothing," quickly composing herself she gives her costar her show face smile and walks out of the room. She looks down at the book, soon curiosity was going to get the best of her again._

_Walking into the dressing room, she pushes back the clothes, only to see that the hole wasn't there, and there wasn't any lip._

_"It must be the hairspray fumes," but the book told her otherwise._

"There you go," everyone was in silence. The older actress was staring intently at Sam.

"Idina, you never told me about the articles," Kristen's voice was quiet, and so was Kayla as she looked over at Sam, who's face was stoic and her eyes glazed over.

"They were irrelevant, until I saw those two," she pointed at both Sam and Kayla, both of the younger actresses looked at one another and then at the older star.

"Idina, what do you mean," Sam's voice was rough from being silent for so long, however her nerves were getting the best of her. The older women took a deep breath and looked at both of the girls.

"Those pictures, were of you two."

* * *

**I think i've mastered the art of picking good lines to end chapters with. :)**

**RxR**

**Red**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uh oh... look another one! :D I love this one too.**

**RxR**

* * *

All of the other actresses eyes widened, Idina took a big sigh in and fiddled with her glass in front of her.

"Idina. Why didn't you tell me this," Kristen tried to look her in the yes but the taller women turned away and kept her eyes shut.

"S-Sam and I?" Kayla looked at her costar, whom at the moment was doing the same facial expression as Kristen. Pure shock.

Slowly the older actress turned back toward the three other women sitting at the table, one with concern swimming around her entire person, one in complete shock, and one stoic.

"That's why you didn't want to tell us," Idina looked Sam in the eye as she said her soft comment.

She opened her mouth to answer, but the waiter came with their food, the ambiance quickly turned away from the uneasiness of the information that had just spilled out of the first Elphaba's mouth.

The room continued at it's slow pace throughout the dinner, at each course they would discuss the simple things, like how to deal with the fans, and even how to not fall out of a bubble, much to Kayla's suggestion.

However, the information that was given to the two young women continued to hold precedence over the group, Idina had mostly remained silent and wouldn't put much input into certain subjects.

"I think I need to go," Sam got up from where she was sitting and proceeded to put on her coat.

"Sam wait please," she felt a hand grab her wrist as she reached to push her chair in.

"No Idina, I need time alone," glaring at the older women and not giving the two Glinda's time to speak she bolted out of the restaurant.

She was lucky that there was an elevator poised to head down, as usually it would take around ten minutes for another to arrive. Standing in the back she pressed the back of her head against the glass and leaned on the railing.

After a gut wrenching stop, she exited and went into the next elevator, looking out the glass she felt eyes upon her. Slowly looking to her left her heart stopped.

"You know, you should learn to watch the sky not the ground," his blue eyes gave off a smirk and she could only shrink smaller into the little corner she was in.

He was a good foot taller then her, and he had recently cut his hair, which surprised her, since the last time she saw him he was on the ground not two hours ago.

"You got a haircut?" she rubbed her eyes. This was a little to much happening all at once.

"Yes, director's choice, I'm not too thrilled, considering I had a concussion from a small actress running me over," he smirked at her again.

The elevator stopped at that floor, however he was blocking her exit, cornered she took the only way she knew.

"I'm sorry in advance," quickly she sacked him in the legs and scurried out of the elevator.

"Nice Sam, you just crushed the supposed Fiyero's gene pool," she quickly told herself while exiting the hotel and made her way out into Times Square.

Slowing down she looks around, everything seemed to have dulled from when she first arrived in Times Square with Idina not two hours before. Looking down she sees the ring that has kept her going for years, two faces, one crying, one smiling.

The comedy and tragedy masks looked back up at her shining with the colors from the LED lights that surrounded her. She remembered when she got it from her grandmother, a parting gift, there has not been a single day that the ring has not been on her right ring finger.

Sighing, she hails a taxi, looking back up, a long way up at that matter, she knew that Idina, Kristen, and Kayla were all worrying incessantly.

"Rockefeller Plaza," clenching her teeth she looked out the window as the cab rolled forward into the traffic. Each building started to grow darker as the driver made the turns to get back into the right direction.

Up ahead the square came into view, sighing she got her money out and once at a stop exited, and payed, the cab. Walking forward, it seemed all too dull to really understand, the city used to give her light, now it gave her dark.

The ice rink that was in the center of the plaza gave her an idea, pulling out the headphones that still were in her pocket she popped them into her phone, and then her ears. Soft piano music played into her ears as she went to the shack for skates.

There were lights strewn across the sky, giving a soft glow to the ice below her, humming along to the music she softly glided around the rink. The roughness of the ice was making her wobble, with her hands in her pockets, she knew if she fell to brace herself.

"Sam! Where are you!" the yell could be heard through her headphones, jerking her vision to the top of the plaza she sees a small blonde walking around. Cursing she quickly hides behind one of the many bushes.

"I really don't understand why you're hiding from them," gasping and then proceeding to fall on her butt she looks up at the man she had recently seen in the elevator. He was also wearing skates and with a smirk bent down before her.

"That's what you get for crushing my jewels," he gave her a satisfied smile and then held out his hand. Looking at the outstretched appendage she scowled.

"Thanks, but I can get up on my own," growling she attempts, and fails, to stand, he takes her wrist and yanks her right up. He makes sure she's balanced and gently lets go from his tight grasp on her wrist.

He is silent, and then skates off, she stands there as she watches him slow down and wave for her to follow.

"They are only trying to help," her gave her a simple nod then left her standing in the middle of the ice rink. He waved and left, everything was strange to her, who was he really, she knew he was the Fiyero, but that was also yet to be determined.

Looking back up she sees Idina waiting at the railing, sighing she skated over towards the older women.

"You shouldn't run off like that," her eyes pierce into the younger girl and she squirms from the uncomfortable nature of the situation.

"I'm sorry, I just..." looking back up she sees that the actress had softened.

"You just had an Elphaba moment," she looked worried.

"Sam, there are things going on that, aren't supposed to happen, the fact that it's you and Kayla in those pictures doesn't help either, but I know this may sound weird," she paused and motioned for the girl to follow her towards the nearest bench.

After taking off her skates and sitting down she could see Idina was in turmoil, she was fiddling with a ring, not her wedding ring, but a different one.

"What is it?" the young actress pointed to the ring, Idina moved her hand back, looking up at her, were two masks.

"What the..." the older women smiled sadly.

"Found it in the chest," it was a whisper.

"What were you about to say," sitting down next to the older women she felt the cold start to settle in.

"I was about to say is that... You and Kayla..." she could visibly see her clench her teeth.

"We are what Idina?" slowly the older women looked her in the eyes.

"You and Kayla got stuck in Oz."

* * *

**Oh dear Oz? How did this happen?**

***devilish smile* RxR**

**Red**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not the most i must say, but had to put it in to get the set up ready for the next chapter.**

**RxR**

* * *

She laughed, after everything that the night had given her, she thought that this was just some simple joke to lighten the mood.

"This isn't a laughing matter Sam," looking at the older actress her eyes told the story. Complete seriousness.

"But, that's not possible, Kayla and I are here, not there," she pointed out the separate areas for emphasis.

The cold was intense now, their breaths could be seen and the young actress was starting to feel the tips of her fingers going numb.

"I'll explain it tomorrow, you need rest," hurriedly she gets up and leaves the girl sitting on the bench. Looking back at the place where she was sitting Sam sees the book.

Gently picking it up she flips through the pages again, sighing she puts it in her bag and starts walking towards the street to get home. Everything was off, and it didn't seem right to her, the book started to emit warmth from within her bag.

Hailing yet another taxi she quickly sets off back towards her apartment, the book continued to grow warmer and warmer with each block the driver passed.

Soon when the 62nd block on Park ave came into view, she bolted up the walkway, past the doorman and into the elevator. With the metal on her bag touching a bare part of her wrist, the skin burnt from the contact, flinching she flew out of the elevator at her floor.

Upon entering the apartment she dropped the now hot book on the sofa, her small cat came to inspect the new object.

"Ozma no!" the cat sniffed and hissed at the object, Sam picked up the small feline and started to back away from the book.

"Nice going Idina, leave me with a fire hazard in my apartment," groaning she set the cat down and flipped the book open.

An electric shock went through her body, images flashed through her mind, ones of both Wicked, and non Wicked a like. Emotions were flooding into her every pore and she tried to pry her fingertips away from the pages. However they were frozen to their spot and the images and emotions kept invading her mind.

Gasping when the montage was done she fell to the floor, physically exhausted she felt tears streaming down her face from the last emotion to run through her body. Complete despair, and utter helplessness.

Her cat came up and started to lick the salty fluid off of her face and purred, the small animal was trying to comfort her young mistress after what had happened.

"Oh Oz, thanks sweetie," slowly getting up she heads towards the bed, tomorrow was a rehearsal day, and the cast had to meet the new Glinda and Elphaba.

Drained, she fell asleep quickly, however the images that had been placed in her mind could not escape her dreams.

_Row after row of corn hit her face, she had to keep running from the people that were following her every move, quickly looking down she saw that her hands were bloody from falling on the road._

_Crying she tried her best but the shouts were growing louder and louder, the book had gone missing, and there was no way to get it back to help her get home at this time. Looking behind her she saw the green uniforms were so much closer then they had ever been._

_But to her unfortunate luck, she tripped and landed on her already injured wrist, a sickening crack sent her body reeling as she tried to support her body with the injured area._

_"Give up now," his voice was rough and looking up through her hair she saw his eyes, complete with malice, but also pity, those deep blue eyes she had grown accustom too from all the rehearsals she had to attend._

_"Please... Yero don't do this," her voice raspy, she only saw the butt of his gun, slamming down on her forehead._

_Shooting up from her bed, her head erupted with pain, gasping her hand went immediately to her head and she felt the warm liquid start to trickle from the wound._

"That's not possible..." hastily she moved to the bathroom and pushed her hair aside, she saw the cut and the bruise forming in the same spot her dream had depicted. Shaken up she looked at the clock, 5:23 am.

"It couldn't hold out a little longer?" groaning she decided to go through her morning routine. However it took longer due to the cut that still wanted to bleed near the scalp of her hair.

Slowly, she gingerly picked up the book and set it in her bag, and headed out the door, this time no heat came from the object, but the loud thumping she heard in her ears from the wound that had proceeded to grow a scantily and sickly black and green told her otherwise.

Walking out the door, the doorman gave her a strange look and hailed her a taxi for the Gershwin. With the rows of lightbulbs off it seemed less magical as it would in the dark of the night. But from the vantage point she had, everything was just eerie to her.

Silently she made her way backstage, avoiding the worried looks people were giving her about her misfortunate bump on her forehead. Standing in her way however was Kristen, she was blocking the way to her dressing room, which she could tell was also blocked by Idina.

"Sweetie are you alright," the smaller women was looking at the area of respect with absolute shock. She reached up to touch it, but with her hand, Sam quickly pushed it away.

"I'm fine," a quick smile later and she brushed past both her and Idina, who was currently standing stoically beside her door.

"You're certainly not, but I can't argue, director wants you on stage in two minutes," groaning the younger girl tossed her bag inside the room and shut the door, catching the smirk on Idina's face, only made the morning seem even more upsetting then usual.

On stage was the director, the entire cast and the boy she had seen at the ice rink, a_nd in her dream_. Idina came up next to her and gestured for the guy to come closer, he smiled at Sam and looked at Idina. His eyes kept reminding the poor girl of the dream she had, flinching at the memory she turned to Idina who noticed the hesitation.

"Samantha Talley, meet Kevin Blair, he's going to be the new Fiyero."

* * *

**What did the book do? And ooo Kevin is his name? **

**RxR**

**Red**


	9. Chapter 9

**Longest to date! And a good way to just add a little flavor.**

**RxR**

* * *

She stood there as he continually looked her one over, begrudgingly she crosses her arms and waits for his response.

"What hit you in the head this morning?" he poked the bruise and her temper flared.

"Oh really? A girl can't just fall asleep and wake up with this on her head?" screaming at him she gestured towards her temple.

All of the cast members looked over to the arguing pair, the director just laughed, for he knew they all started off this way.

"Sam, how did you get that?" Idina looked at her with one raised eye brow, the young actress had one good look and scoffed it off and marched over towards where everyone was standing.

"She really is Elphaba alright," Kevin laughed towards Idina, however she just looked at him if he had grown blue diamonds all over his body.

"Alright people! We need to get Ms Talley, Ms griffith, and Mr Blair settled in, hop to it!" clapping everyone got busy, watching from her perch on one of the landings in the wings Sam inspected it all. Her head was still pounding, and Kayla had yet to be seen anywhere within the building.

"Elphie..." she went rigid as the voice of said girl appeared from behind her.

"What Kayla," out of the corner of her eye she saw the blonde cringe from her comment.

"Get over it! Please, we are in Wicked! Please, Elphie, do it for old times sake," turning around the small blonde gasped at the wound on her forehead.

"Sam, what is that from," she took her fingers and traced along the edges of the bruise.

"I got it this morning, I'll tell you later, you need to meet _Fiyero_," using inflection on his name, and they both start to giggle at the emphasis.

While climbing down the railing she sees that he had changed into his Dancing through Life costume. His blue eyes stare at the two girls whom were still stuck on the ladder, sighing he walks over and picks the nearest one off of the ladder and starts to walk away.

"Put me down now!" a swift kick later and he was once again, on the ground protecting his manhood from the evil eyes of the girl standing above him.

"Don't ever do that again!" Sam stormed off towards the dressing rooms as he watched Kayla stroll over towards him.

"She means it," giving him a Galinda worthy smile she bounces off towards the laughing faces of Idina and Kristen.

"He's not going to learn," Kristen was leaning against the Fiyero cart while they see him writhe on the ground.

"Hmm looks like Yero's in pain," all three actresses turned to see Sam smiling at her handy work.

"Rehearsal's are going to be fun," she smirks as the director goes and yells at the poor boy, the actor playing Boq went over to him and helps him up.

"Sam, go apologize to the boy, he _is_ gong to be _your_ Fiyero," Idina points out the obvious and the young Elphaba groans as she walks over to the two boys.

"Well if it isn't the girl who wants me to have no children," he gives her his best fake smile as she looks at her fingernails.

"Hey Adam, how have you been," she turns to the actor whom plays Boq and he smiles at her.

"I'm good, It's been awhile since the last time I saw you and Kayla actually cooperating," he gave his best devilish smirk and then turned to Kevin.

"What did you do to get her angry at you Kevin?" the boy just groaned and threw his hands up in the air and limped over to his dressing room.

"He picked me up when I didn't want to be carried," she flatly told him and walked back over to her fellow actresses.

They were all laughing at the sight of the tall guy limping towards his dressing room and then of the proud smirk that graced the perpetrators face.

"Sam, will you tell us now why you got that oh so wonderful badge of honor?" Idina remained silent as Kristen joked around.

"Uh, later, Idina can you come with me for a minute?" eyeing the older women, she kept her arms crossed as she walked towards the room labeled "Elphaba".

When they entered the room Sam pushed back the clothes and costumes. A lip could be seen along the wall, giving Idina a quick look she saw that her face had paled.

"Open it Idina. What happened to me last night had something to do with this," angrily she pulls the small book out and slams it down on the vanity.

However, Idina was transfixed on the small crack, with a shaky breath she looked at the young actress that was glaring at her.

"It imprinted on you I guess," her voice was quiet, as she looks at the book, she walks towards the small lip.

"I'm going to open this," Sam walked over to the wall, with a grunt the crack gave way and it flew right open, dust poured into the small room. With a cough and some waves later, the dust had settled and she entered the small room.

"Oh my oz," pulling all of the articles off the wall she brings them out into the light, the paper felt brand new but it had aged considerably, but the ink was still dark.

Staring back up at her was herself, along with the eyes of Kevin, those harsh eyes she saw in her dream were staring at her.

"This was the most recent one," Idina pointed towards the dates of all of the articles.

"This was the last one," Sam's voice was quiet and she wanted to cry.

Idina slowly took the articles from the girl, gently setting them down on the vanity she entered the small space. There was nothing else in there, and she turned to the younger girl and sighed from her appearance.

"What happened Sam," she placed her hand on the younger girl.

"He hit me in the dream, I was running, trying to get away, and then he hit me," her body was shaking and her head started to pound again.

"Yes it imprinted on you," Idina sighed and took the articles once again.

"What do you mean? That this," she points to the glory spot on her head, "is what is going to keep happening?"

Idina laughed, the mood lightened a bit and she placed everything back on the vanity and placed the wall back into it's original position.

"Later Sam, right now you need to go out there and say sorry to Kevin," groaning she slowly gets up.

Opening the door she sees that Kristen and Kayla were both still standing in the same spot they were before, Kayla however was a little pale.

"What's wrong?" Idina looked at the young Glinda actress.

"Kevin, he's missing," rolling her eyes Sam walks off towards his dressing room, people were still giving her weird looks.

Pounding on his door she hears his groaning inside the room, sighing she leans on the door, and knocks softly on the door.

"Kevin, come out, people are getting worried," she turns towards the door to make her voice go through the door.

"Go away Talley!" her anger surged again, _Nobody_ called her by her last name.

"God! You are such a prick, Blair! I'm just trying to see if you are okay!" her face flushed, but her head surged, she felt with pure horror as blood started to trickle out of her wound.

Her hand shot up to the region and she shakily fell to the floor, she grabbed blindly for the door knob.

"K-Kevin!" she was in shock, the wound was really bleeding now, looking down the hallway she sees Idina glance and take a double take.

The door burst open and he was standing above her, his eyes locked with hers, his deep blue eyes conveyed all of the concern she had never seen before.

"Sam? Elphaba?" her ears must had been fooling her, _did he say Elphaba?_

"Yero?" she felt the blood continue to seep through her fingers.

"Yes, I'm here what's wrong?" he placed his hand on her hand as well.

"Kevin what happened?" he turns to see Idina and a medic standing behind him.

"I don't know, I heard a fumble and saw her holding her head, and I saw the blood, is she okay?" she was trying to keep her vision clear when the medic took her hand away from the cut.

"I don't know what you're playing at Mr. Blair," she saw Idina's yes widening, and Kevin's face go pale.

"What? What is it?" she still had the throbbing going on in her head. She looked at her hand which still had some blood on it, the medic wiped it away and helped her stand up.

After Idina led her back to her dressing room, she saw what she meant, the entire thing was gone, her hand touched one of the articles Looking down she read the article and wanted to scream, there was a new one on the stack of them. Picking it up she sees the faces of both her and Kayla, however she had the wound on her forehead, and Kayla was helping her stand up. The title made her start to shake.

Everything around her was becoming too much, sighing she takes a deep breath and walks out of the room and back onto the stage. Kayla was standing with the wand in her hand and was practicing the opening scene.

"Come on Kayla, we've got enough time on our hands," leaning agains one of the walls that creates Elphaba and Galinda's shiz dorm.

"So says Idina, she told me what she told you last night," groaning she walked towards the small blonde.

"Kayla, that's not going to happen to us," giving a simple smile she didn't convince her friend.

"Sure, this coming from the girl who got a scary bruise and cut from a book," she gripped the wand, it started to glow softly.

"Kayla, calm down," worriedly she looks up at the crystals, which were gleaming much like when she touched the book.

A flash later and Kayla was sprawled out on the floor, the wand was far away from where it originally was.

"Kayla?" the blonde looked up at her costar.

"Elphie?" her eyes searched for any recognition from the other girl.

"Kayla, what happened?" she gripped her shoulders, shaking the blonde when a few tears trailed down her face.

"We... We didn't make it back."

* * *

***gasp***

** RxR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another filler. *sigh* But maybe it's not all Filler... thought I'd double the amount since it's been awhile :)**

**RxR**

* * *

She knew at that moment that things would be different, she took a minute to catch her breath as slowly the world came back to the normal pace it was originally in.

Giving her hand out to the blonde it, _almost_, reminded her of the time back in high school when the two were on a normal status.

_"Elphie, come on, get up here now," The blonde stood center stage and was waiting for her shy friend to come up to stand next to her._

_This said person was sitting, comfortably, in the front row of the acting class; recently they had been split to work on whatever, and of course, her best friend bugged her to do "What is this Feeling?" with her. She just looked up at the small girl on stage and smiled at her while shaking her head._

_"No Kayla, I don't want to, I'm perfectly comfy right where I am, and besides people are watching," the last part came out in a hiss, and the blonde scoffed it off. She quickly jumped the apron and pulled the poor girl up on stage._

_"And you call yourself an ACTRESS, you've got too much stage fright," she did her best interpretation of the Galinda laugh and skipped center stage._

_Groaning Sam begrudgingly followed to where the other girl was standing, she knew that the blonde was right on one thing. Her stage fright was undeniably the worst it could ever possibly be._

_"I know, okay? I wasn't exactly Miss I-was-born-to-entertain," she gave her friend a disgruntled look and was again pulled to center stage._

_Glaring at the small blonde she couldn't help but laugh as a small song popped into her head, the tunes of "Lullaby of Broadway" started to play in her ears._

_"Sam? Are you even listening?" snapping her vision back into focus she realized that she had spaced out once again._

_"Sorry Glin, I was spacing out again, I'm just so tired!" She lied, hoping to get the blonde off of her back._

_"Geez Elphie, you are so stubborn," she laughed and continued on._

_"Oh shut up Glin," she laughed with her friend._

She also remembered how then not three months later they would be at each other throats for the rest of high school.

She then quickly pulled her hand away and looked away as the blonde scampered back up, the glare that was given afterwards wasn't a welcome sign.

"What the hell?" her voice shrill and could have almost ruptured anyones ear drums.

"It's nothing Kayla, I just thought you might_ remember_ that we still are not friends," she swiftly turned around and walked away from the girl.

Again trying to rip any sympathy out of her heart she walks over to the awaiting director, straightening her walk she smiled.

"What time do you want me here tomorrow?" he gave a quick glance to Idina.

"That's up to Idina, she's teaching you everything, from what I read about you two you don't need to learn any songs, she's going to show you everything, but come tomorrow at lets say... Nine tomorrow morning, we are gonna run through some songs," he smiled, winked, and then went off to yell at some stage hands.

"Oh great," she mumbled under her breath and she walked towards the hallway leading out to the stage door. Walking past Kevin she saw him give her the eye and then she passed Adam, he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Where are you going?" he looked right into her eyes.

"I have to get _air_," she emphasized the need to get out more then the need for air.

Quickly letting go of her he watched as she mazed through the hallway and out the stage door, looking back down the hallway he sees that Kevin was looking back at him, and the way she had left.

Back on stage the blonde was fuming, she stomped over to where the two veterans were standing, her emotions running both fear and rage made her a wreck.

"Look! See it's always been this way! If something isn't good, she runs," growling the small girl huffed and just watched as the older actresses laughed.

"Sweetie, calm down first of all, I think you hit your head, and don't worry about Sam, she had a rough night," Kristen looked at her younger counterpart and smiled.

However the blonde didn't believe them and with the wand in hand, sulked, the sight was funny to some passer by's as they saw a small girl fuming, with a wand in hand around the same size as her. If they looked closer they would have seen bubbles starting to form around the girls head and how they were all pink.

"Kayla, relax," Idina took the wand away and all of the little bubble's popped and the young Glinda snapped out of her ravine of rage and blushed.

"It's your first day of seeing some type of rehearsal, you need to get over it, I've done it, and so has Kristen," in her best matter of fact voice she tired to get the blonde to relax.

"But you should have _seen_ her during our production of 42nd Street! She just ran out when a bunch of boys were making fun of her!" pausing for a second she thought over what she said.

"Oh my, wow, I'm certainly an idiot," she closed her eyes as the two actresses in front of her just laughed.

"No, you just had a blonde moment, I have lots of those all the time," that got a laugh and everything seemed fine.

Back outside the air had gotten colder and the young actress standing outside was realizing she forgot her coat inside, and how the stage door locked, and unfortunately it closed on her.

"Just my luck," groaning she leaned against the railing on the stairs. Staring up the building she saw a couple planes flying over heard.

"Get locked out?" turning around she sees an old man, his bright green eyes made her blink for a second, he laughed and walked up to the spot she was at. His long black jacket covered his outfit that strangely looked like the Wizard outfit that she had seen backstage.

"Yes, I did," she laughed lightly and he smiled softly back up at her.

"Here, this will warm you up," he handed her a bottle, grabbing hold of the bottle she notice's that it has a strange green tint and the liquid gave off a soft glow.

"Hey wait this is-" looking up she sees the man is gone and the bottle was still in her hand. Shrugging it off she turned and knocked on the door, the wind was growing stronger and she wanted back inside.

"Sam what are you doing out here?" upon opening the door she sees Kevin, now in his Captain of the Guard costume and she rolled her eyes.

"I was getting air Mr. Blair and the door shut on me," he groaned as she used his last name, smirking that she had one the upper hand he closed the door behind her.

"The director wants us all on stage," he quickly interjected and trotted off towards the stage, following behind him she sees everyone is definitely on stage.

"Okay people, tomorrow we are gonna run through Dancing Through Life, and then the Opener, then next week we will work through Defying Gravity, ok? See you in the morning," he smiled and clapped his hands, everyone disbanded and Sam looked up at the harness she would be getting up in.

"Great, just great," groaning she packed up everything, minus the bottle which she set on the vanity next to the still eerie articles and book.

However each actress got home, they were both exhausted, both from the events from the day and the fact that getting up early was not on the agenda. Each girl wanted a good nights sleep, or at least a dreamless one.

* * *

They were lucky as both had no dreams and no memories that plagued the mind, each day that week they had their quarrels and Sam was starting to feel that Kevin was a little overprotective of her. If she went out the stage door he would be there talking to her and would make sure nothing bad was in the way, it was getting annoying on her part.

During the first run through of Popular it felt like old time, Kayla really was Galinda.

"Oh Elphie! Isn't this just FANTASTIC!" they were doing an ad-libbing exercise and Kayla was holding Sam from behind while sitting on the bed.

"Yes Galinda, fantastic," the girl was scared as she got a squeal in her ear and then was shook again as Kayla continued on with her extra long Popular song. All of the cast was laughing as they saw the torture that was going on currently on the stage.

* * *

The days continued to go on and on and sooner, rather then later, it was already the time to do the Defying Gravity run through.

"Sam I don't want you up there," Kevin was standing in front of her, currently in his Captain of the Guard costume and was holding her in place.

"Kevin, I'm half green and I need to do this," she pointed to her face, which was indeed half green, as the make up artist wanted her to get used to the green chroma-cake used during the show.

" Kev Kev, let her do it!" he shivered at the name Kayla had graciously given to him, or as she liked to say, her _ Fi Fi of this World! _Oh long live the Flinda, It made him want to just cry, at least Sam called him Yero at certain times.

"Yero, I have to do this you know," she gave him a smirk and he still stood there. He had gotten to know the girl and was starting to realize why people say that if you play opposites in musicals you can sometimes fall for them.

After that first day when she had come to him with that big badge of honor -as she liked to say- on her forehead he had become more and more overprotective of the girl.

"KEVIN!" in the highest octave above high C she could get Kayla screamed right in his ear, he proceeded to scream and fall flat on his butt.

"That's what you get," she smiled at him as he rubbed his ears out, stepping over his body she followed Kayla over to the place where the harness was going to be used.

"So from the point the guards come in!" the director yelled from the house and everything started, each girl got in their positions and the harness was put on Sam.

"And Nobody in all of Oz! No Wizard that there is or was! Is ever going to bring me down!" she hit the final note, and once the song was done, they got to the process of getting her down.

"Guys! Get over here! The line is stuck!" she yanked on the line that would help her lower her down enough so the stage hands could help. However looking closely somehow the line was jammed.

"Hold on! We are getting the lift," a stage hand ran to the side to get the lift, however she felt, and her a tiny snap. Looking back at the line she saw a thin cut where it once was, gritting her teeth she felt the harness slipping.

"Guys! I'm slipping!" another jerk and she felt half of her body start to slip downwards out of the harness. Looking down she saw that Kevin was pale as a ghost, he knew what was going on and it wasn't good at all.

Soon she felt Gravity take hold and everything was going down, one crash later and she saw Kevin had caught her but she felt a fire erupt in her wrist, letting her acting hide it she sighed with relief.

"What the hell just happened?" the stage manager was yelling at all of the stage hands, looking at one that was quietly leaving she sees two bright green eyes looking back at her. The old man smiled and he vanished.

Blinking a couple time she swore that she just saw the old man from the alley again. But yet again her wrist ached, groaning she got up and felt vertigo hit her head on.

"God, that sucked," he laughed as he saw her stumble clumsily over to the medic that was waiting for her.

"Let me see it," the medic could see what had happened and examined the limb, they quickly wrapped it and gave her some Advil.

"You can't injure that anymore, you sprained the poor thing," the medic packed everything up and headed over to Kevin.

"I know what happened," turning around she saw the old man again. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"You! You made this happen didn't you," she pointed at him and he just smirked, looking at his belt she saw a small OZ engraved into the buckle.

"Who are you!" she poked his chest and he gave her the evilest look ever.

"Why deary, don't go asking _me_ questions, you still have the spunk alright, don't you _Elphaba_," he gave her a big smile and his green eyes pierced right through her.

"What did you just call me?" she hissed at him, this man was getting on her nerves.

"Oh don't play with me Elphaba," he growled at her and started to back away.

"I'm not playing with you! My Name is Samantha, and I don't know who _you_ are or why you are doing this," he gave her a laugh at her denial.

"Oh sweet child, you have no idea what you are meddling in, I tried to tell this to the actress whom started this, I had to show her the hard way, what a nasty fall she had," he came close to the girl and smirked at her.

"You did that to Idina?" she glared at him. He took out his watch and gave it a quick glance and snapped it closed.

"Of course I did, someone has to make sure that I stay the oh so wonderful, Wizard of Oz," he walked around her.

"You are not the Wizard of Oz," she laughed at him and he twirled around and looked her right in the eyes.

"Oh dear child, look at me, I am the Wizard of Oz," he gave a laugh and with a soft green swirl his clothing changed to what it was the day in the alley.

"Oh my god," she backed into the nearest wall as he walked towards her.

"You look quite pretty green," he used his finger to trace her jaw line.

"Get away from me you monster," she had gone full acting mode, from everything that she had read, this man was a monster.

"Now, now," he placed his now green gloved finger on her lips, "let me finish."

He smirked as he saw her pale exponentially, leaning in close to her ear he looked over so she could see his eyes.

"Now let me tell you this again, _Elphaba_," he hissed her character's name out, "if you ever come back to Oz, I'll kill you for real, I don't think Glinda would like seeing her best friend murdered now do you?"

He moved away as she just stared at him, gawking at what he had just said.

"You are insane," she snapped at him as he was walking away, "there is no such thing as Oz! Glinda and Elphaba are just fictional characters!"

He slightly turned to her.

"If Oz weren't real, then you wouldn't be my dear," he laughed and in a flash of smoke vanished. However not before his last words echoed in her head.

_"My dear, you are Elphaba, if Oz weren't real, you wouldn't exist at all."_

_

* * *

_

**_*Gaspafied* The Wizard? What is he__ doing here?_**

**RXR**


	11. Chapter 11

**More Kayla-centric. But she has a visitor? hmmm**

**RxR**

* * *

After the fall she just stood there staring at the spot she saw Kevin lunge to catch Sam, it was so unreal to her, the fact that everything was fine, she knew that what happened with the Wand a good week ago was just a freak thing and was from the stress of the day.

But Sam _falling _from the harness was unheard of, she was near the apron at this point and she was trying to sort out all of her thoughts.

"Kayla?" turning around she sees Kristen standing by her, sighing she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Do you know what just happened? I almost watched my best friend break her back!" she took a shakey breath in and centered herself.

"Sorry, my _costar_," she spat the last word out, she wished that she could go back and change what had come between the two girls.

"Kayla relax, she's fine," She looked up to see her Idol give her the biggest smile.

"Thanks, But I hope it's enough to get us through today," looking back at the group she sees that Sam was walking out of the wings pasty white, even with the Green makeup.

Shrugging she heads over to the group where the Director was still yelling at all of the stage hands, telling them, that in all of his years, he had never seen that happen. And he doesn't want another Elphaba knocked out of commission.

At that all of the stage hands cringe, they visibly remember when Idina fell through the trap door and the severe yelling they got from the producer, the stage manager, and the director.

"What's going on?" she looked over to Kristen, whom was looking over at Idina whom was standing by Sam.

"Something's happened, best leave it to the Elphaba's, so are you ready to do Thank Goodness?" her emotions whirled from serious to joyful so fast that Kayla swore she saw double.

"Sure...?" clapping the Director told everyone to take five and the set was re positioned to the set of Thank Goodness.

"Sam!" she yelled over to her friend whom just looked at her then walked away. Giving a big sigh she walked over to the stand that she would be singing off of soon.

"Why Miss Glinda you look fabulous," looking behind her she sees Adam standing at the ladder that helped her get down. She smiled at the boy and he helped her get down so she could change into the dress.

"It's good to see you looks so Munchkin chic Mr. Boq," giving him the best Glinda wink she could she tried not to laugh when he fake swooned.

"How's Melissa doing?" a frown appeared on the boy's face.

"Fine, she got into Funny Girl, broke up with me the night later," he gave her a shrug and followed her towards her dressing room.

"I'm sorry Adam, that sucks," she whispered and entered her dressing room. Sighing she flopped down in her chair and looked in her mirror.

Two blue eyes looked back at her under her blonde hair, groaning she changed into the dress, taking a quick glance later she swore she thought that someone else was in the mirror.

"Well you look gorgeous as ever," Adam was waiting outside her door and he led her towards the platform again, most of the actors were there minus Morrible, and Kevin.

"Why, Thank Goodness I was worried I didn't," laughing she did a toss toss and walked onto the platform.

He laughed and stood near the ladder, almost contemplating whether or not to go up onto the platform with her.

"WHERE IS MY FIYERO?" the director belted as loud as he could backstage and saw Kevin running out, strolling in behind him was the actress whom played Morrible, looking as fish like as ever.

"Good, god people we don't have all day, we have to be out of here in thirty to prepare for Matinee!"

He clapped twice and everyone got into their places, looking behind her she sees that the actress whom played Morrible was extra creepy, and her dark green eyes seemed to bore into her.

The music started and they went through, the entire scene, however she kept feeling the Morrible actress staring at her, and when Kevin ran off, the air once again felt hostile. She continued on in hope that the song would help soothe her mind, that didn't happen.

"Okay, good job people!" the director clapped and she went to move off of the platform but the Morrible actress stepped in the way.

"Excuse Me," she gave her a slight smile and tried to step around the big actress.

"I don't think so Miss Upland," her voice slightly gravely she looked dumbly up at the older women.

"Haha! I'm just joking sweetie," she gave her a sweet smile and let her pass, Adam was waiting in the wings and gave her a weird look.

"What was that?" she shrugged at his question and continued on to change out of her costume, sighing she reached her dressing room. Looking back up in the mirror she scowled at her appearance.

_"You didn't think did you!" the taller girl was yelling at her waving the book in front of her, tears streaming down her face._

_"Elphie-" the other girl held up her hand in protest._

_"Don't call me that! You don't deserve to call me that!" she was taken aback by the girl's comment, she knew that the past three years wasn't the best. But she just wanted her friend back, she was so stupid._

_"Please, I'm trying to apologize!" she was basically pleading to the girl._

_Sam slammed the book down in front of her, she was seething her face beat red and tears streaming down her face. She set her hands down on the stage that was next to them._

_"Too Late," and she grabbed the book and walked off._

She clasped her eyes closed at the memory of that day, that awful day, she proceeded in silence to take off her costume and everything.

"God, when did I become Glinda," she basically said it to herself.

"Why dearie you were always Glinda," whipping around she sees the actress of Morrible standing in front of her.

"What are you talking about? And why aren't you out of costume?" she put her hands on her hips, only the make up artist and her were allowed in here.

The women stepped into the room and smirked at the small blonde, she took a few steps back and grabbed the prop wand that was leaning against the wall.

"HA! You think that metal stick is going to protect you from moi?" upon further inspection she noticed the old fish didn't have a drop mic on or any stage make up.

"I still don't believe you, now get out!" she was backed up into a corner and the old women sneered at her.

"You Uplands, all the same, simple minded fools! You are all so needy and wanting," she pointed her very wrinkly finger at the blonde.

"The Wizard has given the same message to your beloved _best friend_," she smirked as the blonde flinched, " Do not come back to Oz."

"Stop it! You are lying! You are crazy! Kookified I swear!" she clasped her hand over her mouth at what she just said.

"Look at you dearie, confused are we?" she made the girl look up at her by holding her face with her hand.

"Listen closely, do not come back, or I will not only _torture_ and _kill_ Elphaba, but I will take pleasure in telling all of Oz how, _Glinda the Good_, helped the most wanted woman in all of their lives, leave Oz, _alive_."

Her eyes widened, and she felt the old woman staring straight through her, it was creepy and completely out of line.

"Stop! I'm not Glinda!" she tried as best as she could to say it through her teeth.

"Oh and I'm guessing you think Oz doesn't exists either?" the old woman sneered in her best baby voice her fish body could conjure up.

"Well listen closely," she jerked the blonde to look at her again.

"Oz exists," her growled and let go of the girl. Her cackle was just awful for the blonde to listen too.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed at the woman. And evil grin then appeared on her face as black smoke swirled around her.

"Oh dearie, I'm not going to leave you alone, you ruined me."

The blonde backed farther away as the woman lurched forward towards her, she even _smelled_ like fish.

"I didn't, a make believe character did!" she whimpered as the woman laughed at her.

Looking up she sees that she was fading slowly, but her voice was crystal clear.

_"If Glinda is make believe, then that would make you a fairytale._"

* * *

**Horrible Morrible! What has this world come to!**

**RxR**


	12. Chapter 12

**I like this :) And it's a good way to keep it all movin' along. hehe**

**RxR**

* * *

"Kayla?" there was a knock on her door and in walked Kristen, she was looking at the small blonde whom was still holding the wand tightly to her chest.

"Morrible. Live, oh my god," she then proceeded to the most Galinda like faint that could ever possibly not be acted.

Outside Sam was still in her green makeup but had changed back into her regular clothing, everything was becoming hazy and she staggered over to Idina.

"Sam are you alright?" she grabbed hold of the young girls shoulders as she swayed to the left a little and looked her straight in the eyes.

"He made you fall," she closed her eyes, "he made me fall."

She shook like a leaf and looked back up at the older actress, whom was just as worried at the things she was spewing out.

She proceeded to lead the poor girl over to the nearest chair and grabbed the towel that was inside the make up staging area, sitting across from the young actress she only looked at her for the young actress's eyes had glazed over.

"Sam what happened?" she started wiping off the rest of the makeup that was still on her face.

"The Wizard," her eyes focused on the older women in front of her, whom stared up at her shocked.

"What," she was frozen to her spot.

"He told me, not to come back to Oz, and that he made that fall happen, and your fall," her voice was near whisper level. Idina dropped the towel as she looked up at the girl, whom was starting to shake.

"He was here? Sam you _have_ to stay away from him, and don't worry, Kristen and I will make sure you and Kayla don't get to Oz," she shook her and stood up.

"Idina!" both women turned at the sound of Kristen's voice coming from the Glinda dressing room, getting up they both walk over to the area.

"Kayla!" Sam rushed over and kneeled down in front of the know unconscious blonde that was on the floor.

"She just said Morrible was here? Idina don't tell me you opened it!" Kristen was fuming and the still half green girl whirled around to Idina.

"What did she mean opened it?" she searched the older woman's face for an answer but she saw nothing.

"No, Okay Kristen, I made sure it was _closed_ when we came back," she was looking straight at Kristen.

"What is going on!" Sam rubbed her temples and nearly screamed at the two.

"This shouldn't be happening, the fact that The Wizard _and_ Morrible have gotten through means it's open again," the older actress rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Idina, don't worry about this, so far it's been a one time incident, we need to get these girls home and rested for tomorrow," the older blonde calmed her voice and turned to Kayla.

Slapping her face slightly she saw her eyes flutter open and she tried to get up, stumbling with her hands she saw Sam sitting next to her.

"Sam! Thank God," she launched at the girl and wrapped her arms around her body. She squeezed harder after thinking what the fish woman had said to her.

"Kayla, Im fine," she smiled softly and returned the hug.

"Is this a girl moment?" in the doorway stood Kevin, he was in his peacoat and sunglasses and was smiling at the women in the small dressing room.

"No, just a freak out moment," Sam unlatched herself from the blonde and stood up and walked over to him.

"Okay, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go have lunch with me? And possibly go see the new revival of Thoroughly Modern Millie?"

He held up two tickets and she smiled brightly at the boy, blushing immediately when she saw she was still half green.

"Let me Degreenify myself first," forgetting the gawking looks of the three other actresses she sped off to her dressing room.

She was humming the opening to _Forget About the Boy_ when she looked up she saw a necklace hanging from one of the lights, it shimmered with the gleam of rose gold, and looking at it saw a small OZ with green stone inlays.

Smiling she admired the jewelry and put it on, and quickly wiped the rest of the make up off, grabbing her coat she turned off the light and ran towards the awaiting form of Kevin.

"Sam..." turning she saw Idina.

"I'll be fine! See you guys tomorrow!" looping her arm in his they exited the theatre and walked down the street.

"So I was thinking of visiting this nice little deli that I found a couple years back, you in?" he looked down at her, and she gave him a smirk.

"Why yes, I would love too," she blushed and then the wind kicked up and she snuggled closer into him, he moved his arm from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Do you not have a warmer coat?" he gave her a worried expression at the sight of her nose going red from the wind chill.

"I left it at home, I'll be fine," smiling she playfully slapped him and they walked the couple more blocks to where the deli sat. They chatted and laughed along the way but Kevin never once took his arm from her shoulders.

"We're here!" he exclaimed and they entered the little deli, they sat down at a table near the window and she looked out the window towards the street and the tall buildings. He just sat and watched her as she smiled softly as she stared up at all of the buildings.

"You love it here don't you," he startled her and she nodded.

"When I was little, I would dream of what it must be like here, and yes I know I've been here a good four years but, everyday, it's like living a dream," she nearly whispered the last part, and looking into his crystal blue eyes he just smiled wide.

"I feel like I'm living a dream right now," she blushed and the waiter came, both only ordering a small hot drink.

"Well, I'm guessing then that it's a pretty awesome dream," she took a sip of her drink and looked up at him, this time he was the one to turn crimson.

"Oh my? What's this, Mr. Kevin Blair, the oh so dashing Fiyero, showing emotion?" she faked gasped and he gave her the look.

"You're gonna regret that Ms. Talley," he growled at her and all she could do was laugh at his attempt of being funny.

"You just wish that I was really Elphaba and you Fiyero," she winked and finished her drink.

"Possibly," he contemplated what she said, Was she right? He didn't understand what was going on in him right now, he knew that he had feelings for the girl sitting across from him. But for some strange unknown reason he started to think about her words.

"Well, I think it's time to see my free musical," she yanked him up and he noticed she already paid and they ran to the theatre that was hosting the Millie Revival, they had arrived a lot earlier then scheduled and yet he just stared at her when she gave him the biggest smile ever.

"I know now," he looked at her curious looks.

"You know what?" she gave him a skeptical look to hide the curiosity.

"That I want to make you smile like that."

She gasped.

"Kevin..." she whispered and he just looked into her eyes.

"Call me Yero," he smiled and leaned closer to her.

"Yero..." he then shut her up, by connecting their lips.

* * *

**Oh My! Drama! lol**

**RxR**


	13. Chapter 13

**I need some drama. BAM here ya go! lol oh noes... CH 13... something bad is happening in Manhattan...**

**RxR**

* * *

Just from that one instant, she was immediately warm, and felt that everything was right, just for that one moment. She closed her eyes, and that's when she felt them fall, the tears she's shed for the past 8 years.

"Fae?" he broke apart the moment, and she smiled sadly at the nickname. She felt him brush away the tears and she couldn't look up at him.

She felt a dry heave coming, taking one big cough he pulled her close to him, he noticed she was really cold and shaking. He rubbed her back, and he could softly hear that she was sobbing into his chest.

"I'm such a failure," he heard her mumble into his clothes and he tightened his grip around her, his emotions heightened at how easily she was breaking down.

"Sam, you are not a failure," she didn't look up from her position, she was lost in the past, he had her look up at him and he saw her eyes were glazed over. He searched them for anything and he felt her start to go limp.

_She had walked into the theatre that day, it was a simple rehearsal for their school's production of 42nd street._

_"Hey!" she waved to Kayla on stage, she gave her a quick smile and then looked away, that's when she felt that the air seemed slightly tense and everything was off._

_She walked cautiously onstage and everyone turned to look at her, their eyes all piercing straight into her._

_"So, we heard that this was your first ever musical, and you get a lead," she turned to see one of the two twins she knew walking towards her. He had a sadistic smirk on his face, she cringed at the sight of him and he basically herded her towards the center of the stage._

_She was surrounded by the cast, looking at Kayla she sees that she is looking away, one of the main girls walks towards her, a smug look gracing her face._

_"Why are you even here? I mean seriously, you are just a soulless freak of nature," she gave her a snotted glare and her heart stopped._

_"Miranda? What's going on?" she looked around and still saw everyone was silent._

_"Isn't it obvious, we are pointing out that you are something no one will ever love, or want to be friends with," she gave her best "matter of fact" look and she twirled and walked over to the back of the stage._

_"What? Is... Is this true?" next in line was another boy she knew, Patrick._

_"Of course it's true, we only put up with you because you seemed normal, we were wrong of course," he laughed and gave her a disgusted glance._

_She wanted to cry, it felt that this was a lynch mob hunting her down, no worse, she felt that this was a group murder, she looked around and felt her eyes begin to water._

_"Kayla please! Glinda, please make them stop" she looked at her best friend._

_The girl walked forward and stood in front of her, the gaze that landed back onto her made her want to just cry. The stern and disappointed look sent waves of dread seeping through the teenager._

_"Why would I? It's all true," that was the end. The stab to the heart and it felt like her world was crashing down. Memories poured constantly through her head and she stood stock still. Frozen in time from the events that just occurred._

_"Glinda..." her voice hiccuped._

_"You don't have the right to call me that you freak," after that one word, she turned and ran._

"Fae? Sam?" she leaned into him and he felt her heart through his clothing, he watched her closely and he saw that her eyes were fluttering slightly.

He tapped her cheek and he saw her vision flick up to him, and her eyes came back, she frowned and hugged closer to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, you are so warm," she rubbed her face into his coat, she started to hear his heart and she smiled into his coat.

"And you are freezing, and I got worried there for a second... Does that happen often?" she looked away back out towards the streets of Manhattan.

"Actually yes, but sometimes, they are fits of rage, and I've got them under control, it's just hard, with Wicked and all, and today has been... Weird," he clasped her hand and smiled at her.

"I don't care, I just want to make you smile, and be happy, don't forget that!" he smiled and led her into the doors of the theatre. He saw she was becoming really quite and he smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She tried to hide the smile appearing on her face and that of she was blushing brightly, he took her hand again and they went to sit in their seats.

"My friend plays Jimmy," he helped her take off her light jacket and took off his, but instead of setting it down wrapped it around her.

"You are freezing, wear this," he gave her a stern look as she started to take it off, she smiled and hid her fae in the coat, it smelled like him she decided.

"Thanks," she knew he was worrying about her like always but that's the problem with boys, they cared too much. The Words that "The Wizard" had told her still scared her, not to mention the dream she had those couple weeks ago.

"I miss her Kevin," she wanted to cry.

"I know you do," he grabbed hold of her hands and started to rub circular patterns along the top, his small gesture was calming her down.

"Listen to me Sam, everything is going to be fine," he saw that her eyes were bright from all of the emotions.

"But how _do_ you know I'll be fine after everything?" her voice was so defeated.

"Because, You'll pull through, I know you will," he softened his voice and he looked at his watch.

"Show time, and Sam," she looked over at him.

"I'll always be here for you," the lights faded and the music started to play.

However the faint words still haunted her through and through, even with the gentle warm touch holding her hand, she knew it wouldn't get any better.

* * *

The rest of the musical went on with out any mishaps and so did intermission, no words were exchanged and he led her home.

"Please call me later okay?" he gave her a worried glance and got back into the taxi, she softly smiled at the happiness she felt today.

But at night, the cold hard truth seeped into her pores and while in the elevator she started to shut down, her facial expression hardened.

Upon entering the cold apartment she got ready for bed, without a final look in the mirror, she looked into her own eyes and mouthed the two words that described her and her character. And in that instant a flash of green crossed her vision and she saw herself as that girl.

Closing her eyes she had the images of both high school and what the grimmerie had given her play across her memory.

Hissing out those two words she looked back up towards the mirror. Her iris's dark and frozen she felt nothing.

_"...You freak..."_

* * *

**And so it is revealed the problem of poor Ms. Talley and Ms. Griffith. And what is happening to Sam? dun dun duuunnn**

**RxR**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lets follow our favorite Glinda's around today :) ... But is there a storm brewing in the distance? Happy MMXI (2011) !**

**RxR**

* * *

The small blonde woke up with a jolt, she knew something had happened yet she couldn't place her finger on the exact extent of the problem. Her apartment was far away from her costar's and much closer to the SoHo area of Manhattan.

Shakily getting up she could only remember bits and pieces of the dreams that have been reoccurring for more then a few night now.

She centered herself and tried as hard as she might to gain any images back from the eerie montage of memories mixing with her imagination.

"Nothing..." sighing in defeat she slowly got up out of the small bed and headed to do her normal everyday routines.

After taking a long hot shower she looked out the window to see New York covered in a thick blanket of white snow.

"But... They didn't say it was going to snow," groaning she pulled out her phone.

Seeing that once again, she would be late she reluctantly up ton her boots and headed out the door, thankfully her phone rang right at that minute.

"Hello?" she could feel the cold even in the hallway.

"Kayla, it's Adam, I'm downstairs, I'll take you to the Gershwin," his voice through her receiver made her smile a bit.

"Okay, but I hope we get to stop by a coffee shop," she made sure her scarf was in place and while walking towards the elevator once again looked out the window.

"Already done, I remember what you liked back in high school," she blushed, and thanked every deity that he wasn't in the elevator with her.

"Almost down," she heard his giggle and she rolled her eyes, when the doors opened she saw him causally standing with two steaming cups.

"One for you Milady Galinda," he gave her a smirk and handed the cup over to her. She snatched the cup away and a slight blush graced her cheeks.

"Why thank you Master Boq," she gave a slight bow and he gave her a smirk in return. Exiting the building they headed down the street to hail a taxi.

* * *

Back at the Gershwin, things were quiet, softly in the background someone was playing "_Don't Cry for Me Argentina_" and it was echoing softly in the silence, sitting in the audience one of the veteran actresses was looking out over the stage.

"Kristen, you're here early," turning her head slightly at the sound of her friend's voice she continued to look up at the stage.

"What's going on Idina, Why are they here, _now_ of all times," she gave a defeated sigh and turned directly towards the brunette.

The other woman moved to sit in the chair next to her smaller counterpart, her body tired and her eyes showed concern and fear.

"I have no clue, the fact that the _Wizard_, decided to show up again, and then do his stunt _again_," she rubbed her hands under her eyes.

"Idina, I know this is hard, but he's been here, Madame Morrible is here, and I can see she is targeting Kayla," her friend only sank further down in her chair.

"I'm worried Kristen, they aren't ready to face the _real_ Oz yet, at least, they haven't faced it for a long time," she trailed her voice off.

"Go get sleep, I'll stay here and wait for them, you go home and talk to Taye, he knows what's going on," she gave her friend a warm smile and shooed her off.

"Call me if anything happens," turning back she hurried out of the theatre.

At the sound of the door latching she took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling, but mainly at the large dragon that hung on the proscenium. It's dull red eyes seem to stare right at her, softly she saw them pulsate the red.

"What..." slowly she saw the mechanical structure move to face her, she froze in place, the sight was beyond terrifying, the eyes began to gleam with the blood red glow.

It's mouth moved, and it looked like it was laughing at her, red and black smoke started to spew out of it's nose and she scrambled up from her position and farther back into the theatre.

"Dearie, you can't escape me," out of the smoke rose the fish woman herself. The smoke, in tendrils started to come closer to her, jumping not the seats she tried her best for it to not touch her.

Running atop the chairs she rushed past the old woman and down the hallway towards the Glinda dressing room, she slammed the door open and grabbed hold of the metal wand that she knew would help her.

Soon the floor came rushing towards her at a yank from her ankle, holding onto the wand she felt the electricity dance along her fingers.

"Let me go Morrible!" the smoke had grabbed onto her ankle and dragged her back towards the stage.

"Oh you think that simple prop is going to help you? I'm trying to send a message here," she laughed and reached towards the metal rod.

Kristen growled and let the electricity shoot towards the old woman, a bubble appeared around her and the smoke dispersed, not wanting to touch the pink surface.

"What? How did that get here?" she was holding her hand, ironically the recoil smacked her flat on the knuckles.

"That information is for me to have, now, how did you get here?" standing with the wand safely pointed at the old woman she kept the bubble up and running.

The old woman circled her inside the simple magic, and started to laugh insanely, her evil eyes never once leaving the blonde's.

"Well, your dear _Idina_ let me through," she spat out her friends name and it only got her even angrier then need be.

"Shut up, you're lying, I can smell it, you reek of fish when that happens," she gave a smirk when her old saggy face fell.

"Fine, we found a way, when she closed the entrance, we wanted in, we wanted revenge, so we a message, I never knew the Wizard would be so cunning as to try and premaritally injure her," she gave a deep chuckle.

"And now it's my turn, those two girls are the real deal, lost in time from when they first got here and to Ozian time, and I want it clear, that they _never_ return," her eyes started to glow the deep red that the dragon was producing.

"Yeah right, I don't think your signature Ode du Poisson will really keep them running," she smirked but the old woman kept staring straight at her.

"Enough, I think if you went missing that would bring enough attention to the matter," the bubble popped as Kristen froze.

"Wait, what?" the smoke circled her form, "You are joking, they won't fall for that, and besides, Idina and I can't go back, we checked. And.. And.."

The words were escaping her and she dropped the wand, everything in her mind told her to run, grabbing her phone she hit the speed dial to Idina. Her back hit a wall and the woman quickly came forward.

With her old hand she traced the blondes face, she shivered at the touch. She felt the world start to grow bigger and Morrible growing taller.

"Bye bye dearie, the Ozians are missing their Glinda the Good," waving she noticed the cell phone on the ground.

"Idina... Don't come after me!" she tried to grab onto the stage, the endless oblivion beneath her was dragging her in. Before she fell through she saw Morrible crush the device and then looked at her.

"Oh, don't look at me that way," with a smirk she pushed the blonde off the edge.

* * *

***GASPIFIED* Morrible, you are a horrible fish woman!**

**RxR**


	15. Chapter 15

**And so comes the aftermath of Morrible... but is the storm over? Or is it just begun?**

**RxR**

* * *

Her and Adam got out of the Taxi laughing, her coffee almost gone and looking up at the building she got a sick feeling in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her with worried eyes.

"Something doesn't feel right," she gripped onto his arm and they walked towards the building.

She walked into the new eerily quiet theatre, holding onto Adam's arm she saw on the stage a slight gleam.

"Adam..." he stiffened, when they walked upon the stage they saw scratch marks leading to no where, and the Glinda wand was casually lain on the floor.

"What happened..." she let go of his arm and walked over to some crushed pieces on the floor. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Something Bad," her voice quivered. Her eyes catching slight scorch marks around the scratch marks.

Pulling out her phone she quickly texted Sam, and her face visibly paled, she hoped that her friend was all right.

* * *

She woke up in the dark, her breathe was erratic and a cough erupted from her lungs, looking around she sees her clock, her bed, and the window shades drawn.

_Why did she feel so bad_, there was a nagging at the back of her mind something bad had happened, looking back at the clock she cursed at the time.

"Now of all days to be late!" rushing out she almost forgot her cell phone. Looking down she sees that Kayla had sent her around five text messages.

Quickly heading out he door of her building she cursed as the cold wind hit her face, looking around the blinding snow again assaulted her senses. She hailed a taxi and bundled up, then her phone went off again, and looking down she sees that this time Idina had sent her a message.

Her face visibly paled and she wanted to get to the theatre quicker, something bad had happened.

* * *

She was pacing the stage, her emotions were rolling and she knew that this had reached the breaking point for this levi. The fact that Sam had not answered her back was worse then anything, she had sent Kayla and Adam home and told them to cancel the shows for tonight.

"What did you do now Wizard!" she screamed into the emptiness of the theatre, she still remembered seeing Adam holding Kayla in her arms while she was just staring at that one spot.

_"Idina...Don't come after me," she had heard those words and about puked, she had gotten the call not long after she got home. Then the line went dead, and Taye had to help hold her up._

_"Dee? What's wrong?" Taye looked her straight in the eyes._

_"Sh-she's gone," her eyes glazed over and she ran with her coat in hand back towards the Gershwin._

_Upon arriving she noticed that nothing was disturbed._

_"What happened?" she looked straight at the blonde in the young actors arms._

_"WHAT HAPPENED?" she shook the blonde, her mind not thinking clearly, and she felt the denial set in._

_"Idina... We just got here," her voice hiccuped and she shrunk away from the woman._

_"Get out..." she hissed it out. Bringing out every inch of Elphaba she could muster._

_"Wh-what?" she blinked._

_"GET THE HELL OUT!" she screamed at the two._

"Memories can be painful..." his voice appeared right in her ears, and she saw the green smoke disperse around her feet.

She stood there, stalk still, seething with rage and not wanting to look at the monster that was standing behind her.

"Yes, painful," she remembered Oz, and the horrible things that happened to her and Kristen.

"I can make it go away..." his voice faded and she turned slightly to see his body fade into the surroundings.

She looked down at the spot that Kayla had been staring at and wanted to cry even more then she could, the scratch marks just pained her more.

"Good god Kristen, What did they do to you..." she shivered at the thought. Pulling out her phone she called Sam.

Bursting through the doors came a flustered actress, she ran through the hallways towards the stage, behind her was Kevin, whom showed up at the same time as she did.

Her phone went off as she reached the entrance to the main dressing rooms,_ Idina_.

"Idina, I'm Here! Where's Kayla?" she was panting.

"Call her, she should be around," with a click she got off the phone.

Blinking she looked back at Kevin whom now had his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her planted right in her spot, she felt his head in the crook of her neck.

"Call her Sam," she leaned into his frame and quickly dialed the blonde.

"Kayla?... Yes Get back here now... Okay... See you in Five," she hung up quickly and took a deep breath in.

"Relax," she heard him whisper that into her neck and she shivered as he led her slowly towards the stage.

In the distance she heard the doors open and close, however the man behind her kept her calm, and they moved around racks, and pieces of equipment towards the stage.

"Kevin..." he slowly let her go but kept his hand in hers and they entered the stage.

"Idina?" she looked at the strong woman in front of her, she was still standing in one spot, she saw the Glinda wand on the floor and a crushed cellphone next to Idina.

"Idina. What's going on?" suddenly Kayla entered, with Adam, and the five people stood dispersed on the stage.

"Kristen... She's gone," the young actresses both broke from the boys they cared for and walked quickly over to Idina.

"What... Are you saying that," Sam looked at the two other women.

"What she's saying is that your beloved Kristen, is spending time," out of the shadows in dark green smoke The Wizard came out, "with me."

Sam froze to her spot, Kayla clasped her hand and Idina paled.

"Where is she," Idina clenched her teeth and took a quick glance at the two girls.

"Let me show you," he gave a smirk and a mirror appeared, with a swirl it showed a crystal blue spire inside the thrown room.

"What is this? That's just crystal!" the older actress was starting to shake.

The Wizard could only laugh, the image slowly moved forward and everyone either froze or gasped at the silhouette inside the crystal.

"Oh God," Kayla whispered to herself, she felt a squeeze on her hand and she took a quick glance at Sam, whom was glaring just like Idina at the Wizard.

"I thought that the Glindas would like to try a new public viewpoint," he looked over at the blonde, whom looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh no, you are not going to take Kayla," Idina stepped forward and he turned his attention towards her, the smoke was coming closer to the two younger girls.

"Why shouldn't I? It would be a good message for dear Elphaba here," he locked eyes with Sam, whom flushed with anger.

"I'm not Elphaba, and you are not taking Kayla," she moved in front of the blonde.

He sighed and let the mirror vanish, he looked between the two woman, one he knew as the first actress, and one as the real green girl. He looked to his left, standing there was two men, one looked like his Captain of the Guard, and the other the munchkin lad whom loved Glinda.

Smirking he walked towards the two.

"Fine then, I won't take the girl," he only moved a couple of feet but the smoke appeared around Kevin's feet.

Quickly he felt the floor give way and he slammed down, gripping the edge of the stage from the void bellow he locked eyes with Sam.

"Kevin?" she chocked out his name, she took a step forward but Kayla stopped her.

"Come after them dear Elphaba, I do wish to kill you now," he gave a smirk and he walked over to the struggling Kevin, placing a foot on his head he gave a swift kick and the boy fell through.

"Kevin! Dear god give him back!" she lunged forward but both Idina and Kayla quickly blocked her and kept her back, all of them froze as the man walked forward. He looked much younger then before, he didn't have any grey hair and his eyes pierced into the girl.

He took his finger and traced the face of the young actress -whom was being held back- and she felt her skin tingle. Hearing a chocked out gasp she saw his evil smirk.

"A parting gift my dear," he winked and then with a vanish of the smoke he vanished.

Idina and Kayla immediately spread and they just stared at their friend, Adam walked over and held Kayla away from the girl, whom was shell shocked and staring wide eyed at the girl.

"I-Idina?" she looked up at her idol, she was crying and looked at her in pure terror.

"What's wrong?" she let a defeated plea towards the older woman, whom only shook her head, still unable to talk.

Looking back over where Kevin was, she let the tears start to fall, it was too cruel to even imagine what had just happened.

Screaming his name, in pure _No Good Deed_ fashion she felt her body get hit with agony.

Looking back up at the older actress she wanted to plead with her, she wanted her to tell her this wasn't true, that this wasn't happening.

"Idina... What's wrong?" she felt the tears slowly fall, Idina looked away from the poor girl.

"Sam... You're..." she couldn't bear to say it to her, the despair the younger actress was already in this would destroy her.

"What Idina?" her voice was so weak. She wanted to just go to sleep for the longest time, to not think about what had just happened.

"You're Green."

* * *

**I find the Wizard purely revolting. He's a bit of a perv... but of course the person I based him off of reminds me of a nicer version of the Wizard...**

**What did he do?**

**RxR**


	16. Chapter 16

**And so, I hope that last chapter had enough emotion for all of you. **

**RxR**

* * *

She could only see blue, that and black, it was thankfully warm, but the space was small and it felt odd. Looking up she saw that the place was somewhere in Oz, she could only really remember falling and then black.

"I hope you like your accommodations Ms. Chenoweth," she heard The Wizards voice beyond the crystal, she even saw his silhouette.

"Let me go you monstrosity! And I don't hate very often!" she pounded on the hard surface, it quickly disappeared and she fell at his feet.

Looking up she huffed and pulled herself up and he smirked at her, looking away he motioned for something to come in.

"I hope you like company," he smiled at her and she looked over and saw Kevin, she gasped and felt her eyes water.

"God what have you done!" she whipped towards him and he towered over her, gripping her neck he slammed her into the wall. He saw her cringe and he moved his other hand and fondled her hair.

"I've done enough to send a message to your beloved_ Idina_ and _Elphaba_," he hissed out their names and let go of her.

He twirled back around and looked at her, he growled and let his hands start to glow with an eerie green light.

"You remember last time you were here don't you?" he gave a sadistic smirk and the horrified look that spread across her face.

"Please... Not that again," she hated to beg for this man, but she knew what was coming.

"Oh Not you," he looked at the boy.

"Oh please! Not him! You can cast it on me! I don't care, just not Kevin," she was breaking down at what might happen to the boy.

"I'll give you one hour, then say goodbye to Kevin Blair," he gave her a smirk and left her alone with the still unconscious boy.

Scurrying over to him she lightly slapped his face, a groan escape his lips and she decided to kick it up a notch and full out slap him.

"Ow..." he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Kristen?" he squinted then bolted upright, "Kristen! Everyone will be so hap-"

He froze when the memories assaulted his mind, she watched as the reality of the situation, he grabbed his hair and she saw his eyes start to water.

"God Kristen, you should have seen her face, it was awful," he looked like he was about to cry.

"Kevin, listen to me," he looked over at her and saw that she was indeed afraid of the situation.

"What's going on Kristen," he looked at her and saw her face fall and how she looked completely in a stressful situation.

"He's going to do something to you that is horrible, you are going to basically become a puppet," he looked at her and he saw that she was purely now terrified.

"What... Kristen how can he?" she looked away from his gaze.

"There is a _reason_ why Idina freaked out when I disappeared," she looked back at him, "he did the same thing to me."

He froze and his face fell, he then ran his hands through his hair, he didn't know what to do, and everything was so freaky for him anyway.

"So... I'm gonna, have no free will? For how long?" his voice cracked and he looked around, there were guards at every entrance.

"I don't know, But I have a bad feeling that it's until Sam has come... And, Kevin it's hard, and he's going to make you hurt people you love, try to stay sane... I almost lost Idina," she added the last part softly, remembering that Morrible had released her and then had Idina for a good four months.

"And another thing, Ozian time... Moves a lot slower then our time, it's savage out there Kevin, be careful," she gave him a sad smile and she heard the door slam open.

"I give up, I'm not a patient man, guards," he motioned to Kristen, her eyes widened and was frozen.

Kevin put a brave face on as he stood up and faced the Wizard, he caught Kristen being held by the guards.

"Are you ready for this boy?" he gave him an evil smirk.

"I won't hurt Sam," he spat at the man and stood his ground.

The Wizard smirked and his hand started to glow even more dangerously, he stepped closer to the boy and looked him once over.

"Oh you aren't going to be hurting Sam, you'll be hurting _Elphaba_," he saw the boy inhale sharply.

"You are mad," he stood still as the Wizard was now only a foot away from him.

Taking a look at Kristen she saw that she was crying, he looked back at the Wizard, he had his finger only an inch from his forehead.

"No, I'm Oz, the Great and Terrible," he laughed and touched the boys forehead.

* * *

She screamed at the pain that came from the middle of her forehead, Idina rushed towards her but she moved away from all of them, tears streaming and staining her face she felt the burn right in the center of her forehead.

"Sam? What happened," Idina was kneeling down in front of her.

"I-It hurts," she gasped out and she cried harder.

"Kevin... No, oh dear god no," with her blurry eyes she looked up at the older actress.

"What happened, you know, what happened!" she pleaded, still yet to even register the words the older woman told her earlier.

"We've seen his face for the last time," she looked straight into her eyes and watched as the young actress shattered.

Quickly picking her up she moved her to her dressing room, making sure to get the articles hidden before she looked up.

"Sam, you have to open your eyes," she opened her eyes and she just looked at the Vanity in front of her.

She looked up and her reality crashed even more, she shakily moved her hand up towards her chin and neck. In small swirls in lighter places was the exact shade of green the Elphaba's put on for makeup. She knew this wasn't makeup, it felt like her skin, rubbing lightly she felt a small tingle and watched horrified as it spread onto her fingers and hone farther down her neck and disappeared beneath her neck line.

"Idina, I can't go out like this..." she was shaking and the tears were still coming and she saw the Kayla was now standing next to her along with Idina.

"We aren't going out at all," she looked dead serious.

She sighed and continued to look at the damage the Wizard had done, but before anything else, pain once again ripped through her forehead, worse then before and she clutched her head and screamed bloody murder.

"It's happening again!" she screamed and in the darkness of her mind, she could see the faded images of Kevin, the Wizard and Kristen, she couldn't hear anything, but she saw Kevin screaming, The Wizard with his finger on the exact spot she felt pain and Kristen screaming.

"SAM!" snapping out of her trance she saw Idina in front of her.

"Kevin... Kristen... Wizard... Forehead," she looked confused and she saw that the older actress remained calm.

"I told you, we aren't going out at all," she gave a soft smile.

"Why Idina?" Kayla interjected the moment between the two Elphabas.

"We are going to find a way to get them back," she said softly.

"How Idina? The only way is for Kayla or I to go to Oz, let alone look at me, LOOK AT ME!" she screamed and her finger tips brushed up against a small book.

She edged it into her hands, and walked out of the dressing room, Kayla saw and while walking grabbed onto the Wand that had been propped up against the wall when they had carried Sam to the dressing room.

"Sam, don't," Idina grabbed hold of the book.

"Why not? Hm?" she sarcastically looked at the woman.

"Because, the Wizard already left his mark on you, he did with me as well," she smiled sadly, and both Kayla and Sam watched in awe and shock as the book glowed and slowly on Idina's neck the green spread covering a little less the a forth of her face, just barely crossing her left eye, and they saw it creep onto the tops of her hands.

"Is that what happens?" Sam looked horrified at how the actress had changed so much.

"This is what happens when you use the book, and have been touched by the Wizard," she sadly added to the reactions of the girls.

"Now what?" Kayla looked between the two semi green women.

"Oz."

* * *

**And now it's time to go to Oz... And why is Idina hiding all of these secrets? *scoffs***

**RxR**


	17. Chapter 17

**_It's a Mad world out there... I'd watch out ;) _**

**_RxR_**

* * *

The screaming was too much for her to stand, the sight was beyond anything she had every seen, she remembered how it was with Idina. This was worse.

"Stop... Please," her voice was too quiet to even hear and the monster moved his finger off of the boys forehead.

The green tendrils of pure energy swirled around his eyes, and turned a dark blue and then merged with his pupils, a faint glow gave off from his iris's and his expression darkened and he too turned towards the woman.

"Captain, take her away," a hollow smile came across Kevin's face and he took the woman in his iron grip.

Looking up at him she sees his eyes, they were different, even so when Idina was under the curse...

"What did you do?" she twisted her arm and looked back at the Wizard.

"Oh Just some precautions that's all," he gave a sinister smile and shooed them away.

Walking in silence she notice that his eye twitched, and his grip loosened, taking this as her chance she wrenched her arm out of his grip and ran towards the one room she needed to get too.

Looking behind her she saw that Kevin was standing stalk still, and then he walked away, looking back forward she took all of the turns she, sadly, remembered and came upon the musty room she needed.

* * *

They stood in silence, Idina still clutching the book and Kayla looked back and forth between the two, she was still shaken over the incident that had happen.

She walked over to her friend, she saw that she stayed still, and only looked at her with her eyes, cautiously she just barely touched the newly green skin on her neck. She was surprised that it felt like her skin, but her friend's hand came up and pulled it away.

"It's real Kayla..." she looked towards the blonde and her eyes were filled with sorrow.

Looking back at Idina she saw that she was flipping through the book, sighing she slowly sat down and then laid her back along the floor, up above her was the set pieces that were too large to store on the wings.

Sitting down next to the girl Kayla took in a deep breath, Adam had decided to leave, upon the persistence of Kayla and Idina.

"Sam? Kayla? Idina?" blinking all three woman heard the voice, the book was on the floor and started to glow, slowly a white image appeared out of the book.

Standing in front of them was a ghostly image of Kristen, however the ghost image was very faint.

"Kristen?" Sam got up and was standing now next to the still sitting Kayla. Idina was practically trying to reach for Kristen.

Each girl saw that the two had a strong bond, looking away from each other they wondered what would happen to them, it was already hard enough as it is to see each other everyday.

"Idina, I do not have much time," her voice echoed again throughout the silent theatre.

The image was unlike anything, the wisps of almost mist swirled into a white light at the binding of the book.

"What are you talking about Kristen?" Idina was looking straight at the image, it seemed unnatural.

"They... They put the curse on him Idina," shock overwhelmed the older woman and then both of the young actresses saw her harden and look away. She dropped to her knees and they could see she started to have a hard time breathing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it, and Dee, it's _different_, he said 'I made precautions', and I couldn't do anything!" the image gained legs and bent down in front of her friend.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stay Kristen... You wouldn't be there," she looked at her friend.

The two girls felt like they were interrupting a friend moment and felt the awkwardness start to settle in.

"Wait, Kristen how are you talking to us?" Kayla abruptly added in her comment and then shut her mouth quickly.

The image sighed and turned to the two girls, her eyes were the only thing that had color in them, and the pupils were an eerie pale nothing.

"Morrible's Glass," both girls were now confused.

"Kristen! Are you insane!" the ghost looked away from Idina's stern gaze.

"I-It was the only way, I couldn't go without telling you, and to also show I'm safe... For now, he's a fighter, I just hope he doesn't loose himself," she softened and watched as Idina looked quickly away from the image.

"Idina, you were under for _four months_," her hand placed on her shoulder, both girls saw that it looked like it had solidified, yet it was still just mist.

"Still Kristen, I almost lost _myself,_" Sam watched the interaction and she felt her eyes glaze over, her mood was returning to what it was like it was last night, she was retracting within herself.

Kayla saw her face darken, and her eyes start to glaze over, clenching her teeth she nudge her side and got no reaction, looking back over at the two veterans she started to worry.

"Sam..." the girl looked over at her with the glazed eyes, no emotion ran through them and she was taken aback for a minute.

She could see that her counterpart had reacted but she took a deep breath in, they both returned to normal and turned their attention back towards the other eerie event happening.

"Idin-" they saw the image flicker and then whirl around her.

They all froze, a tingle on the back of both Idina and Sam's neck and Kayla watched in horror as the green moved slowly on both of their skin. Kristen's ghost then became erratic.

"I'm sorry Idina, I'm so-" then the image winked out. Silence was the welcoming sign of what had just happened.

"Kristen?" Idina touched the still glowing book and looked down into the white mist.

Out came the Image of both Madame Morrible and Kristen, the old woman was holding the blonde by her hair and her long nails clutched around her small neck.

"So good to see you Idina," she looked over to Sam, "_Elphaba_."

"What is it with you people and calling me Elphaba?" the actress screamed at the old woman and she gave her a smirk.

"Well my dear, I think you might want to see this," she let go of Kristen, whom was only then grabbed by another image that majestically rolled into existence.

Even if it was in all white her heart stopped, he was standing holding the blonde by the arms and he was in full Captain of the Guard regalia. His hair combed and in proper order, but his eyes, the thing she missed almost the most, were dead, they only looked straight forward.

"Kevin?" at that the man whipped around and sneered at her.

"Witch," he hissed out. Her heart once again clenched and she had to grab her chest even then, the pain was horrible.

"Enough, take her away," Idina and company watched as both Kristen and Kevin slowly evaporated from the light.

Morrible started to disappear as well, but her hand shot out and grabbed Idina by the neck, her hand in complete color which faded slowly to the white that was her image.

"You are going to be the consolation prize, and punishment of Ms. Chenoweth's actions," she squeezed harder.

Both of the young girls watched in horror as slowly starting with her hands that gripped Morrible's wrist started to turn the ghastly white as well.

"Sam, Kayla don't come to Oz," a lone tear escape her eye as she looked at the two girls.

They were both so young, younger then her and Kristen, and right now, in that moment they looked like Elphaba and Glinda.

"Sh! Don't ruin all the fun," she gripped harder and the white spread faster, it was already at her waist and her neck.

"What ever you do, Don't come after us," they watched as her eyes turned into the hallow white that Kristen's had been and her entire body was now the sickly white mist.

"Now dearie, That isn't an option now is it?" with a sickening laugh the book started to fade in light. Idina gave one last comment and the light faded, her voice echoed around the now nearly empty theatre.

_"Forget about us."_

_

* * *

_

**What will they choose? hm? I'm cruel aren't I?**

**RxR**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm having so much fun with this! *claps***

**RxR**

* * *

"They're gone," she watched as her friend dropped to the floor, the book lay half open and it felt as if the entire life was sucked out of the room.

"Sam..." she took a few steps forward.

"I can't leave them..." she turned to the book and picked up the small object, turning a couple pages she looked for something that she might think is a way to get to Oz.

"But Idina said..." she saw the look that her costar fired at her.

"_Idina_ said, Not me, I'm going, are you?" she glared at the small blonde, the tension rose and she grabbed hold of the wand that was still lying on the stage.

"Of course," giving her a triumphant smile she walked over and sat next to the other girl and helped looked through the book for her answer.

* * *

"You haven't learned have you?" Morrible's nails were digging into her arm, and she was being dragged towards what she remembered was the thrown room.

"My lovely you've returned," the Wizard smiled at his press secretary and then gave one towards Idina.

"You look green dear, are you alright?" he gave her the sarcastic remark and she was forced to her knees

Looking to the left of the thrown she saw the crystal spire was back up, the silhouette of two hands were shown and she knew that Kristen was watching. Her heart sank when she saw Kevin standing then to the right of the thrown, looking up to the Wizard she sneered, Morrible's hands had moved to her shoulders.

"Very funny," she gave him a fake smile and she felt Morrible's nails dig into her shoulders.

"I hope you liked what I did to Mr. Blair here," he gestured to the boy, "I think it's time you revisited that state, I know how much you _loved_ it."

With a snap of his fingers the crystal became crystal clear, she caught eyes with her friend and she saw the horror that was playing through the blondes body. Looking back towards the Wizard she saw that his hands were glowing the familiar green.

"Now don't move," he pointed his finger towards her, involuntarily she squirmed back but with Morrible behind her she could barely move.

He was agonizingly slow as he came towards her raising his finger when he was an inch away he looked her in the eyes.

"It won't hurt a bit," he gave a laugh and she felt him touch her forehead.

Screaming in terror she felt tears running down her face, her body had gone completely still, and her breathing became heavy and erratic. She tried to move her hand but it was frozen, she was looking straight into the Wizards eyes. Slowly she saw the green glow around the edges of her vision. The terror was setting in as she felt the sounds start to become faint and her body had no feeling.

"_Idina!_" she heard Kristen but couldn't look towards her, the world was becoming increasingly blurry, and she slowly felt that her mind was disconnected to her body. It felt much worse then before and slowly everything became numb, she wanted to scream, but she was fully out of control.

She saw he pulled away the finger that was placed upon her friend's forehead, the crystal was cold against her hand, but the tears running down her face were colder, she was now alone.

Morrible had let go of her body and she slumped to the ground, he sneered at her and her entire body was heavy, she couldn't move it at all, and she couldn't speak.

"She'll be out for awhile," the voices were muffled, and he motioned for Kevin to pick her up, sadly Kristen watched as her friend was carried away, her eyes dulled and glazed over, the small light in the center of her pupils.

"_Don't come... Please_," she silently prayed to the two actresses whom were now left alone in a situation that was beyond anything they could understand.

* * *

"Ugh I can't find anything in this stupid book!" she slammed the book down and fell backwards, her upper shoulders ached and Kayla had the wand resting against her shoulders.

"Wait! I'm so stupid," she snapped her fingers and looked at Kayla.

Blinking the girl looked around and then back towards her friend, pointing at her she was extremely confused.

"Me? Sam, you are crazy," she laughed it off.

"Not you! The wand," slowly the blonde's hand moved up towards the shaft, the smooth metal tingled under her hand.

"Sam... We don't know what will happen," she gripped onto the metal and her friend gave her a displeasing look.

"Oh what harm will it do?" she gave a half smile and waited.

"What harm will it do? What _harm_? The book turned you _green_! It turned Idina _green_! What if this turns me into something else? What if..." she trailed off as Sam looked away and back down towards the book.

She traced the outline of the cover, she didn't feel the heat like the first time she did it, and sighing in defeat she rubbed her hands against her face. She felt the tingle on her arms this time and watched as the green extended down onto her forearms.

"Please Kayla, we don't have much time," pleading with her friend she slowly moved the wand to lay between the two, the book open underneath it for something to rest on.

Looking up and down the long silver object both of the girl looked at each other and sighed, the blonde watched as the wand sparked when her friend touched the smooth metal.

"What should we do?" looking up they both bit their lip.

"Maybe... We should sing while holding it?" she gave a shrug and they both picked up the cold metal, eyeing the book, Sam placed in in her lap and closed her eyes.

They both took a deep breath and opened their eyes, giving each a sad smile they held the wand shakily, they knew what was going to happen if this did work.

"What should we sing," Kayla looked towards her friend, her hands twitched from the tingle that was growing in her hands.

"I think For Good, it's the last time... Well, you know," she drifted off and looked at her friend, taking a deep breath they began, at the beginning of the song they didn't feel anything.

As their voices mixed, a soft glow was coming from the book, looking down Sam saw the words shift and slowly she was starting to read it. All the while singing the song, Kayla saw she was looking down at the glowing book, and the wand started to feel warm in her hands.

Looking back up she saw that Kayla's eyes were now a bright blue, and they seemed to be glowing, blinking she saw it didn't go away. All the while Kayla saw that her friend's eyes were also glowing a brighter color looking back down at their respective objects, the world around them they saw began to vanish.

"_And because I knew you, I have been changed..._" the wand began to glow a bright white, and the book was glowing softly green.

Sam didn't look up she kept reading the words that were being produced below her, and taking a look up she locked eyes with Kayla.

"_For Good_," slowly their surroundings went black, and the light from the two objects grew brighter and brighter, she gripped onto the wand tighter. They could barely see and they felt gravity taking hold of them.

Then it all went down, and slamming into the ground, it went black.

* * *

**_I have a feeling that we aren't in Kansas anymore... _lol I'm evil. **

**RxR**


	19. Chapter 19

**Because I'm generous... and a few people _begged me_**

**RxR**

* * *

Her body was aching in every possible spot that existed, her eyes shot open and everything remained blurry. She could barely move and with her fingers she brushed the ground, solid stone and it was cold, turning her head she saw the book was wide open farther away from her.

Groaning she sat up, looking down she sees that her entire arm was green, gasping she pushed up the sleeve and saw her normal skin tone peeking through, sighing she shakily stood up, vertigo hit her and she grabbed onto the nearest tall object.

"Kayla?" looking around she sees the blonde was missing in action, panic and dread set in and she finally recognized the surroundings, her eyes widened at the dust that was all over everything.

Walking towards the desk near the window she saw some papers, one she picked up, nearly dropping it, her handwriting stared at her right in the face. Looking to her left she saw a big green glass. It started to swirl and images appeared on the mirror surface, her eyes flickered and the scene changed. The images were of the Wizard, one of Kristen, and the last of Kevin, growling she looked away and walked out of the room.

The walls bare and cold, and the air around her was still warm, faintly she heard music, walking towards two large doors she heard the music again, her hands touched the ornate brass handle, it smoothly opened, taking in a quick breath her surroundings awed her.

Books were stacked high above her head, and looking around, the entire room was filled, the music became louder, realizing it was a piano she moved through the shelves. Eyeing the edge of the piano, she sees a figure sitting down at the bench, it was a man.

She hit a stack of books and they went falling, hiding quickly behind the nearest shelf, the music stopped abruptly and she saw the figure turn towards her, he was shadowed and started walking towards the shelf she was hiding behind.

Turning she tried to get past all of the books but near the end she heard a gasp, slowly turning she locked eyes with two painted eyes.

"Fae?"

* * *

The Wizard's palace, she froze, she knew when she felt Sam slowly let go of the wand that she had lost her to a different part of Oz, she had landed in a large puffy bright white and pink room. She had saw the black pointy hat on the vanity and she paled even more, that was when the realization set in.

"Ah, good to see you finally arrived," turning towards the door she dropped the wand and backed up to the nearest wall.

Standing in the doorway stood The Wizard, next to him was Kristen, being held by Kevin, he had a stoic expression and was in full uniform.

"You shall have a guest then, don't think you can escape, my other magical friend is taking care of that," he gave a quick smile and Kevin shoved Kristen into the room, he slammed the door and then their was a small click.

Running over to the other blonde she wrapped her arms around her, crying softly, this was all too much for her to handle, the room gave her too much deja vu to understand.

"I'm sorry Kristen, we couldn't leave you here," she slowly let go and sat on the bed. The older woman sighed and smiled, she noticed the tear stains that were on her face.

"W-where's Idina?" she saw her start to cry again, it was painful to watch, and the shock settled in.

"He got her, sh-she is gone, he did it too her again," she choked it out and fell to her knees, quickly pulling her up, Kayla helped her onto the bed.

It took her awhile to calm down and the silence was welcomed, the two Glinda's were shaken and they took the time to both calm down.

"Where's Sam?" the older actress's voice was quiet and calm, Kayla cringed.

"I don't know," she looked at her hands and felt guilty.

"What do you mean? I know you didn't get here on your own," she grabbed hold on her hand and gave it a squeeze.

She got up and walked around the large room, it all seemed so surreal, this is exactly how she pictured Glinda's room, elegant, full of light, but not too fancy. Opening the closet she gave a small laugh at how big it was, and the rows upon shoes.

However she caught sight of a small box in the corner, pulling on it she coughed a bit as the wall fell away, gasping as she saw the inside of the Elphaba dressing room, she tried to stick her hand through but it was only glass. Looking back down she opened the box, inside were momentous of a life gone by, a glove, and she pulled out a wand, it felt familiar in her hands, and then another thing caught her eye.

It was a picture, it showed her, _her_, she dropped it, inside the faded picture stood her and Sam, but it wasn't Sam, it was _Elphaba_.

"I really am Glinda..." she closed the box and looked again at the semi glass wall, she pushed the wall back into place.

Walking back towards Kristen she had the box in her hands, looking back at the blonde she couldn't help but look back down.

"You found it I'm guessing," she gave a small sigh and grabbed hold of the box and set it down on the ground.

"I couldn't get through," she started to place everything from inside the box onto the bed, after everything was out she started to twirl the wand around from within the box in her hands.

"Only when both of you are here can you get through," she gave a sigh and pulled the wand out of her hands.

Looking back at all of the photos and things she saw a picture of her and Sam, and another man, he looked strangely like Kevin, but much more built and dashing, blushing she set the photo back down.

"Fiyero..." a small nod from Kristen confirmed the male's identity.

"I... Well, you, haven't seen him since... Well since you disappeared, that's what the Ozians said," she shuffled on the bed and picked up another picture, a small male was in another picture.

Kristen looked at the picture and smiled softly, "Boq."

She gave a shaky breath out and felt a tear roll down her eyes, this was too much for her to understand, the fact that her and Sam were from here she didn't want to believe.

"If... _If_ this is true, that means... Sam and I used to be best friends," she saw Kristen's eyes soften.

"Yes... I can't tell you everything, that's your turn to find out, but back to the subject, what happened to Sam?" she gave a questioning look to the young actress.

"She let go," she rubbed her face and looked up at the older actress.

"What? Then where is she?" she sounded desperate, it was odd to see that happen.

"I don't know," she gave a soft sigh and looked back up.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" she gave a defeated sigh.

"It means, when she let go, _I don't know where she went_."

* * *

**:) Hoped this isn't too much torture... give you guys a break...**

***GASP* Where _is_ Sam? and _who_ is that?**

**RxR**


	20. Chapter 20

**RECORD! lol, I did this as basically, someone pleading to me to right more...**

**Rxr**

**

* * *

**

It was so cold inside her head, everything was faint sounds and looking up from inside her head she saw that Morrible was talking to her, looking away she just kept hearing muffled words.

"_Sam is here... Use glass... Kristen and Kayla locked saftely away..._" her attention turned back towards the fish in front of her, the curse had it's limits, if she used enough energy she could get out of it completely, but only for a few seconds, she was crying not he inside, this was torture, just like last time.

She was screaming at her body to not move, but she couldn't control anything, she saw through the blurry eyes that Morrible's glass was infront of her.

Now is time, come on Idina, make it your all, she told herself and then used everything she had to get through.

Gasping as her vision and senses assaulted her she saw the glass, the curse was fighting back, hard, calling on the glass it whirled to show Kristen and Kayla.

"_Idina?_" she winced as another wave of the curse hit her full force, she gritted her teeth.

"Kristen, not enough time, I'm sorry," she gripped the edge of the glass, looking at her left hand she wanted to cry.

_"Idina what are you doing_?" looking at her friend in the eyes she shook as she lifted her left hand and pulled off the ring that was on her left ring finger.

"Take care of this for me," she gave a smile and stuck her hand through the mirror, the cool feeling only on a small part of her skin, she felt Kristen's warm hand on hers, she was crying horribly.

"_Dee... God Dee I'm so sorry_," Kristen's voice was like a stab, a sob escaped her lungs. She felt the cool metal of the ring leave her fingers as her vision started to blur again.

"I can't fight it anymore Kristen," she gave a defeated look and she felt her friend squeeze her hand tightly.

"_Please, fight it!... Please_," however much her friend squeezed, her hand started to feel numb, and the curse was retracting her hand. She felt as Kristen held on.

"Let go Kristen, I have to go..." her voice was faint and she felt her eyes starting to grow more blurry and her own voice was muffled once again.

"_No... Idina fight it! Please_," but her hand lost grip on her friend and the curse retracted it back onto this side of the mirror.

"Bye Kristen, I'll miss you," she barely got it out as the curse started to take control once again.

"_Idina! No_!" with a last ditch effort she shut off the connection so the curse couldn't see what she had done.

Gasping she let go and drifted back into her mind, everything was done, crying she was exhausted, that was too much for her to take, slowly she closed her mind down and fell into the black.

* * *

"Kristen?" Kayla was wide eyed at what she had just seen, the wand dropped to the floor, it had materialized Idina, but now it was gone.

"Sh-She's gone," the older actress dropped to the floor she was holding desperately onto the ring that her friend had given her.

"No, that can't be right," she gave a nervous laugh, but the devastation in the older woman made her comment a complete lie.

"She's gone! She barely made it back last time! That was a _goodbye_!" she heaved and pounded on the floor.

"The Wizard is cruel. I begged him... Not her, me, why couldn't he do it to me," she cried harder and screamed.

Sighing she turned away and caught sight of the window, she felt the dread and misery in the room was too much for the both of them.

"Sam... Where are you?" she walked away from the older woman and looked out of the window.

_If you care to find me look to the western sky_, she gasped and ran to Kristen.

"I know where Sam is," her teary eyes looked up with hope at the young girl .

"Wh-where?" her voice was so small.

"Kiamo Ko," giving a sad smile she watched as she opened her hand and the wedding band lay in her hands.

Slowly she saw as the tears began to fall again, and she enclosed her hand around the ring once again.

* * *

The man in front of her was just like the story, paralyzed her eyes uncontrolled started to cry, quickly the man came forward towards her, she realized that he was half a scarecrow. He embraced her and wiped the tears away.

She melted in his grasp, it felt like Kevin, but also so familiar and she felt safe, closing her eyes she let him embrace her.

"I missed you," his voice silk in her ears she drifted into memories she didn't understand, she saw days at a college she didn't attend, nights under starry nights next to a lake that didn't exist in New York. She even remembered a bright green city, that she never even saw or visited.

"Yero..." her voice acted on it's own and her eyes shot open, quickly she pushed away and blinked, grasping her head as she shook.

"No... No, please no," she cried softly, the man before her, or the one currently in the palace...

"Fae? What's wrong," she looked back up at him.

"I-I can't be Elphaba, I'm Sam, Samantha Talley..." she dropped to the floor, she felt his soft hands grip her shoulders and she looked back into his eyes.

"If you aren't her, then why do you have her eyes," he softly brushed with his finger over her eyes.

"Her hair..." he took the hand and brushed through her hair, she was starting to melt, but it was hard to resist.

It was all like a memory from a dream, his grip was something she craved, but something she was afraid of, it was something she remembered, but also didn't.

"And her lips," he softly moved closer and gave her a kiss, she felt herself melt, and instinctively she kissed back and wrapped her hands around him.

He stopped the kiss and hugged her closer.

"And like how she feels in my arms," he rubbed her back and she grabbed hold of his shirt and she took in his smell.

She gave into all of the memories that were assaulting her mind, it was all too much for her to resist, the urge that she couldn't quiet place, and soon the memories of Kevin, and Kayla faded, and she was only in that library with him.

Her breathing slowed and she curled closer into him, his warm body wrapping around her, he started to rock her back and forth, slowly it was soothing her down, she was in absolute bliss.

"_Heaven help my heart_," she softly sung into his shirt, and she felt him laugh a bit and he rested his head on top of hers and he started to hum a random tune.

She felt his body vibrate from his voice, that smooth voice that she missed on all of the lonely nights back in a place that she couldn't remember, a place she didn't want to remember with him here.

Something nagged at her though, she was here for something, right? Something had happened, she buried her face into him more and she wanted to have this feeling go away, she was back with the her love, why is she feeling all of this anxiety.

"Fae," he softly said her name and he looked up at her and he brushed her hair away.

"Yero?" she looked up at him, his name rolling easily off of her tongue.

"Why are you half green?" and all of the memories came assaulting her again, and she flinched and groaned, a headache was insuring in her head.

He quickly put his hands on either side of her face and searched her eyes for some type of clue, she looked back into his eyes, which suddenly had changed back into normal eyes. She felt him wipe away tears that had fell without her knowing so.

"I-I don't remember," she gripped his shirt tighter.

"Something's wrong, I-I have this feeling like, I- oh god," she felt the color drain from her face.

"Fae?" he worriedly looked her in the eyes.

"I can't remember how I got here," he gave her a questioning look.

"What else? Elphaba, I know you, what else?" he rubbed the side of her face.

"Glin's in trouble. But... I can't remember anything."

* * *

**Memories... aww sweet memories. But what's this? Memory loss? That's not good... but of course, I would too if I found a long lost love *sigh***

**POOR IDINA! **

**RxR**


	21. Chapter 21

**And viola! Here is Ch21, after a record breaking 3, or 4, I can't remember chapters yesterday! And thank you to those whom told me Cheno's name is spelled "Kristin"**

**RxR**

* * *

"Fae? What are you talking about?" he looked at her confused expression.

"Sorry, just, I don't remember anything from when I last saw you, and... My name is Sam, not Fae, yes these memories are real, but... _This_ isn't me," she touched his chest and slowly pried herself away.

Everything was merging together, of course she remembered, she just had to lie to him, she couldn't just leave him and then disappear again after saying '_yes I do remember everything, I love you but, I have to go back'._

Slowly getting up she backed away, her acting instincts kicked in and she rubbed her forehead and looked away from him, her heart ached that she was doing this, but she was incredibly worried for her friends that were somewhere in this place.

"I figured so, we were about to leave... When you heard about Glinda in trouble, and you never came back," he sighed and got up from his crouched position and looked at her.

"When I started turning back, that's when I thought... Well, that either you died, or had found a way out of Oz," he gave a sad smile and walked over towards a tall wardrobe.

"I'm sorry Fiyero, I have to figure out what is going on, and I probably won't come back," she was ripping teeth out in her head. The person who used to live in this world was screaming at her not to leave, that he was finally here in front of her.

"But, Fae, you're _back_, you're _alive_," he was pleading with her and he took a few steps forward, he was holding onto a broom.

She knew that broom, it was hers, it was _Elphaba_'s broom, Sam doesn't ride a broom, she took a few steps back, and turned towards the door, taking a deep breath in she shoved all of the memories away. With her hand on the door she turned her head so she could see in her peripheral vision.

"No, Elphaba is dead, she died a long time ago," she looked away and walked out. The cold was to the bone and the warm she felt earlier was gone.

Walking back towards the room she killed her heart with every step, her instinct told her to go back, her _mind_ told her to keep going forward, Kristin, Kayla, Idina... They all needed her.

Picking up the book she heard footsteps outside the door, looking at him she saw that he was holding the broom out towards her.

"It's okay, I knew if she ever did come back, she wouldn't be the same," his voice was quiet and defeated.

"I'm sorry, it's just... That person doesn't exist anymore," she gave a slight shrug and she took the warn handle of the broom in her hand.

"She may not exist, but her spirit will live on with me, I won't die, sadly, but go fix the problem," he gave her a triumphant look.

"If you need any help, just call for me, I'll be there," he walked forward and gave her a hug.

"Bye Fae, I'll miss you," he whispered this to no one, she knew whom it was for, but it was a lost cause.

"Bye Fiyero, Thank you," she gave a soft smile and mounted the broom, she felt gravity slowly fall beneath her, taking one last look back she saw a smile grace his lips, the window opened and she zoomed out.

She was defying gravity.

* * *

"We can't leave Kayla," the older actress had regained her composure and had put the ring on her finger, at least on the finger it could fit.

The younger actress groaned, remembering the Wizard's words, she tapped the wand against her leg, pacing back and forth she tried to think of anything.

"Glad to see that you are all comfy," opening the door Morrible walked through, behind her Idina was stoically standing behind her.

Kristin gasped at Idina's eyes, they were so dark that the small light that showed someone being under the curse was literally gone. She had her teeth clenched, it scared the young blonde holding the wand enough for her to back up.

"I would like to tell you, that your lovely _witchy_ friend is coming this way, I thought let us show her what that action will cause," snapping her fingers, the cursed woman walked into the room, looking from Kristin to Kayla she walked towards the younger woman.

Her hand started to glow green and it sparked with energy, a slight smirk was on her face, she started to point her finger towards the blonde.

"Idina no!" her friend launched at the taller woman and wrapped her her arms around the woman's neck.

She saw her eye the ring on her finger and the eyes flicked from the dark color to light, but the green glowing hand shot up and grabbed her hand that was holding on.

Screaming the pain was unbearable, she let go and the taller woman quickly overpowered her, grabbing hold of her hair she used her other hand to grip her chin to where her neck was exposed.

"Dee- stop-" her eyes watered and the younger actress watched in horror.

Morrible strolled forward and met her eyes with the woman on the floor, she looked up at the younger girl.

She picked up the hand that was now red and slightly bleeding from the burn, she was trying to yank her hand away from the fish woman's grasp but her friend was squeezing her neck right at her jaw that it hurt.

She took her other hand out of her hair and pointed her finger right at her forehead, Morrible grinned and dropped her hand.

"Do it," her voice gravely and her eyes showed so much sadistic nature it made her shiver.

However, she looked up at the taller woman and saw she was frozen, her hand twitched but didn't move, her teeth became clenched.

"_No_," her voice came out quiet but Kristin gave a big smile.

"Idina- you- never hurt me," she chocked it out and the younger actress couldn't take it anymore.

Using the wand she hit the taller woman upside the head, immediately causing her to let go and fall to the floor unconscious, Morrible growled and lunged for the wand, she jumped onto the bed and screamed, running to Kristin she grabbed hold of her non injured wrist and ran out of the room.

"Come on!" she tapped the wand on the floor and a bubble appeared, she jumped in but felt Kristin let go.

"Leave! Get out of here!" she basically screamed it to the younger actress and looked behind her as Morrible appeared in the hallway, her hands glowing a deep red.

"No way," she grabbed hold of her wrist again and yanked hard, both were in the bubble.

"Take us somewhere safe," she willed the bubble to move, with a pop they appeared in the attic.

"This will buy us time," she looked out the window and saw the large drop to the ground and huffed in defeat.

"But not much," the older actress dropped to the floor and flexed her hand, she motioned for the wand.

"That was hard," she gave off a sigh and nodded, holding the wand she watched as the a soft white light enveloped her hand.

As it dissipated, she saw that the wound was gone, her hand flexed and she caught the glint of the ring.

"She's a fighter," giving a smile she looked up at the younger girl.

"Yeah, I hope she will fight harder when Sam comes," she twirled the ring on her finger and she bit her lip.

"I hope we have enough time," she gave a soft whisper and grabbed hold of the wand again.

Sighing she looked out the window again and she heard shouting from below them, a slight look over towards the door she gave Kristin a worried look.

They didn't have much time left.

* * *

**I thought, not too much this time... but still. :) I actually wanted to hit Morrible... but that can come later. **

**RxR**


	22. Chapter 22

**After a freak accident on my computer, which wiped my first draft of this Chapter... it is now up, it's a shorty... but that was all I could muster up at 1145 at night.**

**RxR**

* * *

The blow to the head sent both her and the curse reeling, even through the dark she saw the glint of the ring, and of the fear in Kristin's eyes, it was too much for her to stand by and just watch. The curse then whipped right back at her and sent her farther back into the comforting black.

She felt her body move, but she was loosing the battle, she wanted to stay strong, seeing Kristin's face, and that of remembering that she never said goodbye to Taye. She had to do it for them, and for Kayla and Sam.

Her vision was blurry again, the curse wanted her to see this, cruel as it always was, she was approaching the door towards the attic, her heart stopped, four guards were holding both Kayla and Kristin.

Morrible was in front of them, The Wizard standing by with Kevin right behind him, she felt like it was a plexiglass box, you can see through, but you can't get out. She pounded on the glass, crying, this never ended up right here in Oz.

She saw Kristin get slapped, she remembered that she had to slap her even in the cat fight scene, but that doesn't even compare to what this was.

Songs played through her head, so many minutes that she had spent with all of her friends, they kept playing in front of her. One kept coming forward, it was her and Kristin in a rehearsal, or possibly after a stage door, and they were just smiling and laughing, and then Taye came, and it was the perfect memory.

She watched as they were led away, to a place she didn't know, Morrible looked straight at her, looking straight into her eyes and beckoned Kevin forward.

"_Escort... Mrs Menzel... Have to secure..._," she had enough, she wanted out, and she wanted Kevin back before anything else happened, but the memories kept coming.

She remembered RENT, her times with Adam Pascal and Anthony Rapp, and then Taye, but they paled, she kept remembering her time after that one stage door. The curse weakened, she could see slightly, playing the memory again she broke through.

Gasping for air she felt Kevin's hand tighten around her arm, and she looked up towards him, yanking at his iron grip he looked down and sneered.

"_You again,_"his voice malformed from the curse and gravely it came out almost as a hiss.

"Kevin? Can you hear me? Please, you have to come through," she looked into his dark stone eyes, there was still nothing.

"_Shut up and go back where you belong_," he sneered and she continued to yank at his grip.

"No, Kevin stop this! I know you are here, watching this, please!" she ripped from his grasp and backed away from him. She felt the curse slightly nudge at her at the back of her mind, catching a glimpse in a reflective surface she saw her eyes were starting to turn the eerie green.

_"Kevin isn't here right now_," he growled at her and she became desperate, taking a few steps back she saw that his eyes never wavered, they were dark, he was protecting himself, waiting.

She felt pressure at the back of her mind, and her curse was feeding off of his presence, he was coming closer. She backed up even further and looked behind her for anything, but there was nothing and the wall was coming closer to her.

"Kevin, think about this, think about Sam, what they will do to her!" she was pleading with him, he glared at her and gripped her shoulders, slamming her into the wall his dark eyes barred right through her.

"_I can't wait until I can ring that witch's neck myself_," she groaned in pain, her curse was taking his energy, and she was loosing the battle, it was becoming stronger each time she broke past it's barriers.

"Listen to what you are saying! Stop it please!" he looked her once over and growled.

"_I'm done with you, lets shut you up_," he hissed this into her ear, she watched as his eyes flashed green and a piercing pain went through her temple, her vision was blurring again.

"Please, stop," she was fading and her voice was becoming weaker.

"_You aren't needed_," he hissed at her again in the unnatural voice and she drifted back into the black that kept her inside, that kept her warm in memories past.

* * *

The wind against her face caused her skin to turn red, she was going as fast as she could to reach the Emerald city, but it was becoming way to hard, she was aching everywhere and her hands were white from gripping the wooden stick.

"Keep going," she egged the broom on, it was wavering and every time it lurched downward she felt as if Gravity was saying that it was still there.

Looking down she saw rows upon rows of corn, it looked like the Great Plains, but up ahead she saw the dim glow of the shining city of emerald. She closed her eyes for a bit, reveling in what this feeling was like, it was freedom, pure unchanged, freedom.

Slowly opening her eyes again, the broom lurched downwards, it came to a stop twenty feet about a cornfield, however she zoomed over a group of gale force.

_Just your luck_, she groaned and willed for it to go higher, but to her dismay it continued it's downward spiral.

It stopped and she flew straight of, clutching the book she watched it hover above her head, and then zoom off towards the city. Getting up she saw the green of the Gale force closing it's distance through the stalks.

Trying to find her footing she turned tail and started the other direction, what scared her most was the shouting, and worst of all, the sound of a cocking gun.

She froze, a shot rang out, her heart stopped for a moment and she assessed her body, no bleeding and no wounds, sighing she ran even faster, however she saw more green through the corn up ahead of her.

More shots rang out and her hearing was starting to ring, she held tightly to the book and wanted the broom to come back, but another shot fired.

Screaming she dropped the book and fell to the ground, the footsteps quickly came forward, she couldn't hear anything else besides the pounding and pumping of blood in her head.

"Got her," she closed her eyes and wanted to cry, her knee was on fire, she couldn't even move without it hurting, and she felt all of the bone shards grinding together.

"Make it go away," she gripped the book and let the blackness take over her, and away from the fire currently burning her knee alive.

She felt her body lifted, but the black still wanted her to feel her surroundings, she felt the hot liquid swiftly course down her leg, staining her jeans and her socks. The book was taken from her and she was dumped into the back of a cart.

Her eyes shot open when something wrapped around her shattered knee and squeezed tightly enough that she wanted to just die right then and there, instinctively she curled into a ball after the man retreated and she felt the cart give a roll forward and they were off.

She cried, this wasn't what she hoped would have happened. How was it that when it came to anything having to do with Oz or Wicked that it never for once, went right?

But nothing ever did for her.

* * *

**Ow...**

**RxR**


	23. Chapter 23

**Loved writing this in my AP history class... since I had nothing else to do once I was done comparing Social Darwinism to RENT...**

**RxR**

* * *

The cart she was in became increasingly dark, she was still crying from the pain that was coming from her knee at still escalating levels. Looking down she saw that the cloth that they had tied around the wound was soaked with her blood.

She twitched and groaned as another wave of pain shot through her leg and up her spine, shivering from the decrease in temperature she flipped over and saw the last few sun rays of daylight had disappeared.

The lights of the city gradually made their way into her view, the eerie pale light stretched into the cart, it shined onto her jeans and she felt her stomach lurch, her entire pant leg was soaked in blood. While the light was still there she stuck a shaky hand into the light, there was dried blood all over her arm and hand and it was eerie with the newly green skin.

Taking a deep breath she felt the cart lurch to a stop, edging to the side she saw four guards approach the end of the cart.

Their faces shadowed their bodies were menacing and she took a shaky breath in and one motioned for her to come forward.

"Come on," his voice gruff she scooted to the end of the cart grunting two guards grabbed her arms and threw her out of the cart.

Landing on the ground they grabbed her arms and made her stand up to face one of the remaining two guards.

The guard took his knife out and smirked at her.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he quickly slashed her along the neck, gritting her teeth at the sharp pain she felt the blood start to trickle down her neck, it wasn't deep but was enough to make her bleed.

He flipped the knife around and swiped the butt of the weapon across her nose, groaning as she heard and felt it snap and the hot liquid gush out, the guard laughed and proceeded to take it to her eye and then to her lip. Her face a mix of now blood and tears she started to become dizzy as the guard walked towards her, she looked in his eyes, she knew his next intention.

"Please..." her voice quiet he lunged forward and squeezed her knee, screaming she pulled against the two other guards. Through blurry eyes he let go, he felt the blood again pumping out.

"Enough, the Wizard wants to see her," a palace soldier had come through to doors. His eyes were of pure disgust, yet when he looked at her, she saw pity. Probably the only pity she would get for a long time.

Limping forward she was dragged through the two doors.

It was a back door and the air was freezing, the palace soldier was guiding them towards some place she kept feeling was a place she didn't want to go.

The other guards were gripping her arms hard enough to the point they were basically carrying her along the hallway, looking back she saw that she was leaving a small blood trail.

"Oh my..." whipping her head around she sees a grand staircase, but the Wizard was right in front of her. Looking up she saw Kevin and more tears started to fall, and the fact she was still bleeding out of her nose.

He gripped the railing at the sight of the girl coming in flanked by two guards, her face stained with blood and tears, he needed to help her, the curse was making him see everything, this was too painful for him, he wanted out, and he wanted the curse to go.

"_Sam... Dear god_," he looked down at her knee, seeing that she didn't even move it, and all of the blood soaked into a make shift bandage and her jeans.

His heart jumped into his throat, the curse rebounded at the rise of emotions, inside his head he pushed the curse out. Coughing he saw the eerie green mist dissipate and he looks at the guards, growling he walked forward.

But he stopped as the Wizard looked up at him, keeping the stoic face he stopped, gritting his teeth he turned around and walked back up towards the rooms that both Kayla and Kristin were being held in.

He had to walk down a set of stairs, looking left he saw the blood trail, his gut clenched, the fact that she was bleeding to death didn't bode over well for him.

Shaking it off he passed Morrible's room, taking a quick glance in he stopped in his tracks, slumped over in a chair was Idina, he had to tell her he got out, but the way her body was so limp, he looked away and continued on.

Taking another right he heard pounding on a door, looking back and forth to see if any other guards were around he quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"What do you want?" he turned around and came face to face with Kristin, her demeanor immediately intimidating him.

She was standing in front of Kayla, looking at the older actresses face he sees that she still had the red mark from the slap she had received earlier.

"Yes, what do you want? We've been in here for hours, what's going on?" she hissed it out and he saw Kayla turn away.

"She's here," their eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"Ke-Kevin?" Kayla pushed passed Kristin and looked him straight in the eyes, he saw them start to water and a smile creep on her face.

She lunged for him and started to cry into his uniform, she had one of her friends back and she couldn't help but cry.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft hug, sighing he separated and sat on the nearest chair, running his hands through his hair he looked back up at the two girls.

They looked at each other and then back at him, both gave him a confused expression, they saw dark circles had formed under his eyes and he looked as if he had not slept in days.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" the younger girl came up to him and he looked into her eyes.

He was still replaying the images he had seen, The Wizard and Sam, then Idina at Morrible's, he had to commend the older actress at her bravery, he had heard her, but he couldn't get through, and now she was in that state because of him, both of them were.

A single tear shed from his eye, both women gasped and now they were both within a foot of him, each giving him a worried and concerned expression.

"What's going on," Kristin looked at him calmly.

"Idina is gone," he saw the older woman visibly flinch and he looked away.

"She got through to me," he whispered to both of them, each giving a sad smile.

"She's a fighter," the older woman twisted the ring again on her hand.

"But what did you mean when you said, She's here?" Kayla looked him straight in the eyes.

"Sam's here," the room became silent at the news that had been given.

"She's _here_? How is she?" gulping he rubbed his face with his hands.

"She... She was shot," Kayla gasped and her eyes again watered.

"And? Kevin you are withholding information from us," Kristin sternly looked at him, but he saw the fear in her eyes.

"She's with The Wizard,_ right now_."

An ear splitting scream confirmed their worst nightmare.

* * *

**Thus, this is why He is OZ, the Terrible and Sadistic!**

**RxR**


	24. Chapter 24

**After a very stressful night... Voila! Next week are my auditions.. so expect minimal updates. **

**RxR**

* * *

His heart dropped to the floor and all of the room went silent, Kayla walked towards the door, she looked at the ground.

"Go... Go! Or he will kill her!" She whirled towards the boy and there were tears in her eyes, anger setting the tone to her voice.

"Then stay put," he quickly got up and walked into the hallway, he couldn't come in the way he had left, so he turned a few corners and he saw the floor.

A small blood trail led to the direction he was headed, he again heard another scream, his heart quickened and he walked briskly along the trail.

He heard voices coming from within the large room, taking a deep breath he put on a stoic face and stepped in.

Before him stood the Wizard, he was standing a few feet away from Sam and she was laying not he ground, there were blood streaks along the marble floor.

"I told you, I'm going to kill you," he laughed down at her. She was propped up on her hands and glaring at him through all of the dried blood, her injured knee off to the side from her body.

"Not only that! I'm going to kill Glinda, and that boy you fell in love with," he sneered at her on the ground.

"But No! You bring those two!" he gestured towards upstairs, he was talking about Kristin and Idina, she wondered where they were, she saw him step forward, eyeing him, he growled and set his food on her knee and pressed down.

Inhaling she gritted her teeth to not show him that it hurt, even if he already knew it did, slowly another pool of blood formed from the wound.

"I'll let you bleed out before I let you go," he was red with anger and he stomped down on the injured joint.

Screaming she felt her throat close, her hands shot up to his pant leg, pulling on it to single for him to stop. She could barely breath and the pain was worse then the actual shot when it was received.

"_Beg_," he gave her a sadistic smile and pressed down harder, reveling at the sound of her pain.

She was crying to no end and she couldn't even muster up enough strength to not stop herself from dropping into the small and still wet steaks that were all over the floor, the blood got on her arms.

"I've had enough of you," looking up he sees Kevin and waves him over.

"Take her to her friends, let them have the wand for an hour, clean her up," he pointed down at the quickly paling girl, he looked down and sneered, he pressed and watched her squirm and her hand blindly claw out next to her.

Releasing the girl, Kevin roughly picked her up by the arm, and walked out of the room, she was limping next to him, she was looking at the floor. He rounded two corners, and checked around him, he stopped and kneeled down and he grabbed her hands.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry," he cried, she was in shock, he looked at her knee, looking up into her eyes, he saw that she still had a spark.

"Here, I'm going to pick you up," she nodded, still silent and she grimaced as her knee was bent when he picked her up bridal style.

He walked slowly to not jarr her and cause her pain, quickly however he became paranoid and rushed to the door leading to where the wand was stored, looking left and right he walks in, he has Sam grab the wand and she hissed as it burned her skin.

"What was that?" she shrugged and they continued down the hall, he felt a wet liquid on his hand and saw that her knee was bleeding again.

"Sam? Do you have Anemia?" she blinked and shook her head, he waved his hand that was holding her knee, she saw the shiny liquid.

"But it should have stopped," she shook her head a bit, she was growing really tired, her body numb from all of the pain that had coursed through her.

"Hey, stay with me we are almost there," she looked at him through drowsy eyes, he quickened the pace, he had one more corner to turn.

He rounded the corner and saw the door, he felt his heart quicken as she slowly started to close her eyes, she was extremely pale, he took on of his hands and turned the door knob.

"Kevin?" turning around Kayla felt a dry heave coming up within her at the sight, Kristin grabbed for the chair.

"Help, we have only an hour," the older actress nodded.

He gently set her on the bed, her eyes had since closed, her skin was ice cold, grabbing the blonde Kristin closed her eyes.

"Idina was better at this then me," whispering she closed her eyes, white light showered the room, they heard a soft crack and a groan.

"Kevin, make it stop," she chocked it out and the light cut off, looking down at her, they see that her nose had been healed, along with her other face injuries, but her knee was bleeding harder.

"What?" Kristin hit the wand repeatedly.

"This is going to hurt," she looked at him, he took the bandage off, he saw that it was a clean through shot, so there was no bullet within the wound.

"Kevin?" she weakly looked up at him, he ripped a long piece of his white shirt off, he looked at her sympathetically.

"Kristin, please?" he gestured and she nodded, knowing that this wasn't going to be pleasent for any of them in the room.

"This might hurt... A lot," she nodded and he started by gently wrapping, but when he reached the open wound she gasped, he moved on getting tighter, she let out a soft whimper, but when he went back over he saw her eyes water.

"Make it numb for her please," he looked over at the older woman and she went to work on it, looking over at Kayla she was sitting on the chair, pale as a ghost.

He sighed and looked back at the bandage, her eyes were closed again but her breathing regular, he smiled softly at the scene, quickly he finished dressing the injury. He sighed and went to sit down on the ground, looking at the sticky substance still on his hands he pounded the back of his head into the wall.

"How did this happen?" he looked up towards the bed again, sorrow and guilt swimming through him.

"She let go... And I still don't know why," Kayla looked towards the guy sitting on the floor.

The room became silent, they heard people walk up and down the hallway and each person became increasingly tired and hungry.

The door slammed open and Morrible, and Idina walked in, her eyes black, she didn't look at anyone in the eye.

"I hope my little curse on her worked? It must be bad that she can't clot any blood," the old woman laughed and turned to the boy.

"You are smart, figured out how to break the curse, but at a price," she pointed at Idina.

"She's officially gone, until I say she can come back," she sneered and turned back around, Kristin watched as her friend robotically turned around and walked back out of the room.

The door slammed closed once more and Kayla took a shakey breath in, rubbing her hands through her hair.

"I shouldn't have encouraged coming here," she looked away at the stern gazes looking at her.

"We all should have been more careful," Kristin stepped forward and placed the wand on the bed.

"Kevin, where is the book," he shrugged, he truly had no clue where it was or where it could be.

A knock on the door alerted them once again. The voice that traveled through the door caused the world to stop spinning.

_"Time's Up..."_

* * *

**Hm... I'm hating the Wizard... aren't you?**

**RxR**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry this is the shortest one yet... But auditions were just passed, and I got in! *cheers* **

**RxR**

**

* * *

**

His eyes boured into all of them, he stopped when he looked at the girl, he blinked, his gaze softened ever so slightly.

"Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow," he looked away and slammed the door shut. The room silent, they only heard the soft breathing of the girl on the bed.

Kevin looked her over, the dried blood on her jeans caused him to shiver, and the older actress walked towards the guy.

"We need to find Idina," she whispered in his ear and looked towards the younger blonde, whom was staring into space.

"Kayla..." he turned towards the girl whom slowly looked up at him.

"We are going to go find the book and Idina,"

"But what about Sam?" she looked over at the girl, whom was starting to bleed again through her bandage.

"Comfort her... You're her best friend Kayla, do something," Kristin gave a soft smile and the door clicked shut behind them.

The silence was unnerving to her, it didn't seem right and she heard a small sob escaped her lips, she moved towards the bed.

"Sam?" she looked at her friend, whom eyes slowly opened and looked at her with so much saddness.

"I want to go home," she was saying this so softly it was hard to hear.

"I know, but we have to get you out of here," she bit her lip and they had one awkward moment of silence.

"I'm sorry I let go," the girl looked quickly to her friend. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You didn't let go, we just lost grip on reality," she gave a soft smile and the wounded girl gave one in return.

Kevin walked brickly towards the room that he saw Idina in, Kristin on his tails, the corridors silent and empty.

They approached the room, it was dark, tension filled the air and they saw the book lying on the table, quickly they entered the room and he was reaching for the book when the door slammed shut. Two pairs of hands grabbed both him and Kristin they were in shock and then from the shadows Idina came wondering out.

Her eyes were so dark it scared the both of them, shivering under her gaze Kevin eyed the book on the desk behind the cursed veteren.

"Dee, come back please," she pulled against the guards arms, the black eyes switched over to the smaller blonde.

"She's not coming back," her voice echoed and made her shiver even more then Kevin's voice did when he was under.

"No! She will," she was begging with the woman. Kevin was watching it, he stayed in place as the guards started to pull him out of the room.

The taller woman towered over her and sneered at her, she lift up her finger, and placed it on her forehead.

"I'm going to make you suffer," she smiled and the blonde watched as the green weaved around her arms and towards the finger.

"Idina... please," she saw nothing, within the coal black eyes.

The green dissipated immediately, she blinked and coughed, grabbing her throat she fell to the floor and groaned. Coughing up green smoke they watched as her eyes returned to the normal color and the green smoke hissed out and faded into the air.

"I-Idina?" the guards let go and backed up, not knowing what had happened or what was about to happen, they scampered out of the room and left the three alone.

"Kristin? Oh thank god, Kristin!" she hugged her friend and felt tears roll down her eyes.

"I'm sorry to break this up... Idina, Sam... Well, she's been shot, and Morrible..." he drifted off as he grabbed the book.

"What?" the happiness faded from within the room, Idina grabbed the book from his hands and sprinted towards a random direction, she tried to recall when Morrible showed them what she was like under the curse.

The door, she hoped it was the right door, she quickly opened it and saw Kayla and Sam, whom was bleeding more and was soaking the top of the bed through the bandage.

"Idina!" Kayla smiled and Sam looked over towards the veteran, her skin paler and she was shivering.

"She's going into shock," Idina quickly moved to the side of the bed and opened the book.

"This might hurt," Sam rolled her eyes, she had heard that one before.

Slowly she started using the magic, soft golden wisps rapped around her knee from the center of the book, she felt the bones re align, gasping at the pain she felt the tendens realign as well and the bones join back together. Cartilage formed and the hole closed, the skin started to heal and she saw once it was done, the small pink scar that was left.

Idina took a deep breath and took the rest of the bandage off of her knee, slowly she turned to stand up on the floor. Jumping she stood and her knee felt much better, as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you," she gave the older woman a smile.

Kevin came over towards her and pulled her into his arms, his warmth comforting her and his smell, even though laced with the tang of blood, smelled like him.

"I missed you..." she didn't want to say much, she was too tired now to care.

Kristin stood at the doorway, holding the wand, giving Idina a nod they all move towards the door, Kayla taking the hint moved as well.

The only two left were Kevin and Sam, stuck together at the center of the room and both not wanting to leave their position.

"We need to get to Glinda's room," Kristin spoke with urgency, she had her hand on the door and everything.

"What do you mean?" Kevin took hold of Sam's hand and looked at the three other woman with confusion.

Kayla standing near Kristin, and Idina holding the book, her face impassive, and all of them standing at the door.

"The Glass Mirror will get us home."

* * *

**Mirror Mirror in the wall, please bring us home or it will doom us all...**

**RxR**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it took so long! I've had writer's block. Then in creative writing today... BAM!**

**RxR**

* * *

They followed the older green woman, the halls silent and unmoving, their footsteps light and echoed in the halls.

"Idina... I don't like this," Kristin turned to her older friend to be met by a cold stare and they continued on.

Kevin squeezed Sam's hand, a deep in stomach feeling came over him that something was going to happen that he didn't like. The group moved stealthily through the palace.

Idina kept taking quick breaths and hoping everything would turn out okay, that everything would turn out the way it was supposed too.

Their feet continued to make the most noise within the halls, all of the halls, empty, not only of guards, but of anyone.

"Where is everyone?" Kayla turned to her two friends, both shrugged, she lingered on Sam who looked away, the green coming closer to her face.

It pained to see that her friend was going through something she could never experience, looking forward she was assaulted again by the same image, but this time with Idina. They took more and more turns throughout their small journey, eventually they ended up at the large double doors that they were at earlier.

Sam gripped Kevin's hand she took a shaky breath in as Idina turned the knob and walked in, every step they took kept wrenching her heart out.

Looking back she watched as Kristin shut the door, and Idina swept past her as they walked towards the very large and spacious closet.

"Here we go..." taking a deep breath Kayla pryed back the wall and with an hoof she got it open, the glass rippled, she pressed her hand cautiously on the surface and it sunk through.

Looking back at Sam she gave a big smile and slowly stepped through, Kristin handed the wand to her and followed suit. Kevin leaned down and gave Sam a gentle kiss and slowly let go of her hand, before going through the glass completely he took one last look at her.

"Come on Sam," Idina held out her hand, she was half way through the glass already.

Sighing she stepped forward, but when a cold wrinkled hand grasped her wrist she screamed, looking back at Idina she pushed her through the mirror.

"I'm Sorry..." she let the tears fall as she watched the glass slowly solidify and turn into a wall, their muffled cries soon died out.

Turning around she yanked on the grasp of the monster that was holding onto her, her old hag fish face gave a giant smirk on her face.

"You are finally mine," she dragged her along, and out of the bedroom, she looked back and realized that now, she was alone.

She looked in Morrible's other hand and saw the book that caused all of this, the reason her life wasn't normal anymore, she wondered how her cat Ozma was doing... And the rest of the cast.

"I'm going to enjoy what happens next," she squeezed her arm more and more, her nails digging into her skin and she threw her down to the ground with a slap when they reached the ball room.

Blowing her hair out of her face she looked behind Morrible to see the Wizard sitting in the chair, white as a ghost.

"So I think it's time you got a history lesson," Morrible smirked and she looked up in disgust as she pulled the book out.

With a hard swing she slapped it across her face, a single image flashed across her mind, her father and the wizard side by side, they were the same person, she gasped and looked up at the man.

He quickly looked away and tears fell from his eyes, hers started to blur and Morrible smirked and took her heel and stepped on her neck, pinning her to the floor, gasping for air she was forced now to look at the floor.

"Now for a lovely mother daughter reunion," she started to hear chanting, and then images and emotions flashed in her mind, both of her Oz mother and her mom in New York. She screamed, she couldn't differentiate the two.

"Please no!" she didn't want these memories to mesh, she just wanted one life, not two.

She squirmed and pushed Morrible's foot off of her, she felt the green creep farther on her skin, memories meshed and tears flowed from her eyes.

"I think we need to speed this up," Morrible's cackle mixed with the Wizards pleas, and she began chanting, slowly Sam felt the images coming, and she braced herself.

But they became painful, she screamed, and tried to push out everything that was coming at her, the things that she didn't want to invade her mind.

They just kept coming, images, feelings, places, knowledge, things she knew, and things she didn't want to know.

She gripped the sides of her head and screamed, looking up at the hag in front of her with the book, she had a smirk and kept on smiling down at her.

"STOP NOW!" her father's voice boomed in the room, however looking towards him she saw that the guards were blocking his passage, he pushed against them, but Morrible simply continued on.

Tears rained down her face and she saw the green on her skin take over the rest of her body, the pain greater then any wound, why? It was in her head and heart, her soul.

"Please! Stop..." she begged up towards the older witch, gripping the floor and curling into a ball, these memories were too much for her, she had two lives, an Ozian one and an earth one, but she only wanted one. Not both.

"Too late," Morrible cackled and continued the spell, reveling in the girl's screams, and the Wizards booming voice for her to stop the torture she was putting through his daughter.

He couldn't take another minute of this, he called for his guards and they grabbed the old woman and the book. Quickly side stepping the hag he picked up his now limp daughter and rushed off, she was shivering and he needed to get her out, he couldn't send her back to earth, then something clicked.

Someone he remembered that loved her and would take care of her here, someone who could go through the time clock dragon when the time was right for both of them to go back to earth.

The one name that kept running through his head, he quickly reached his office, the broom hovering in the nearby window, he whistled and it came down towards him, setting his daughter on the handle she slowly held on.

"Dad?" her voice quiet he shushed her and smiled, he felt happy for once.

Slowly Sam closed her eyes once again and held tight onto the floating object, The Wizard took one look at her again, and leaned down and whispered the name of the person to find to the broom.

_"Fiyero..."_

**

* * *

**

**Oh my!**

**RxR**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well. We have been walking towards the end. And this is the first of three chapters that mark the end.**

**RxR**

* * *

They were all silent, the glass now wood on their side, the silence showing them that they lost something, Kevin pounded on the wall, tears streamed down his face.

"No! Bring her back! Bring her back..." he collapsed, the two veterans were in complete shock, Kayla just stood looking at the vanity.

"S-She's gone..." her voice quivered and they all seemed to be lost in each thought.

"She's not gone, she isn't, get me back there.." he was angry and looked at the woman that surrounded him.

"Get me back NOW!" he almost ripped out his hair, when no answer came he stormed out.

Idina looked down at the ring she had on her finger, gentley she took it off and placed it on the vanity, closing her eyes she took a deep breath in.

"We lost someone here today... Someone we can't get back..." her voice was so loud in the quiet little room, she turned and pushed the wall back up.

"Someone who changed us all, and this theatre," Kristin set the wand up and walked towards Idina whom was heading out of the small room.

"Someone I should have treasured more..." Kayla took off her necklace and placed it on the vanity next to another one.

"Bye Sam..." her voice was so quiet and she exited the dressing room with the veterans, lightly closing the door they locked it.

Not wanting anyone to disturb the area, Idina bit her lip an handed the keys over to Kayla, she looked questionably up at the older actress.

"I'm not coming back... Neither is kristin, finish your run here, go on tour, forget about this, we will tell the director, and make sure no one goes in there," she put her hand on the younger actresses shoulder.

"I don't think I can... I'll pull through though," she gave one look back over her shoulder to the door.

Taking a shaky breath in she walked back out onto the stage, and each moment she did in the years following it didn't feel the same.

With every Elphaba she acted with it didn't feel right, her and Adam grew much closer and eventually they married.

He understood the lose of her best friend, the person she had lost before and now the person she didn't have, Wicked kept moving on however.

* * *

She went on in life, starred in other movies, other shows, smiled for the camera and then cried at home with Adam. When her child came into the world she couldn't help but feel an ache, and her and Adam agreed, that the godmother would always be Sam, no one else could do so.

She continued to keep in contact with Kristin and Idina, her life was fine, and yet whenever she saw the Wicked sign, she shivered, and when they called for her to tour and return, she accepted to tour, letting her see places she barely remembered.

Kevin however, continued in a spiral of anger, he however still succeeded in the entertainment business, they both met at the Tony's and then later at the Oscars, both seemed a tad distressed at one another, each never talking, never really saying anything.

The person whom was announcing caused a stir, she looked like the missing actress, but no one knew for sure, the boy she was with had stark blonde hair and clung to her.

The two actors wondered for just a moment if that was her, but they knew their friend was either dead or was never coming back.

"I miss her," she turned to Adam who was sitting beside her he gave her a smile, "but I know she is okay. She would want me to move one."

He squeezed her hand, and listened in earnest as the woman called his wife's name, she walked up and accepted her oscar.

"Thank you to cast, crew and production, but mostly," she looked up and raised the statuette to the ceiling, "This is for you Sam."

The girl who announced the name teared up and looked away, she then clapped and the night went on. Each of the actors met with Idina and Taye, happy to see a familiar face and they continued on.

The years again went by, each of the actors wished up an down on things, but now the feelings had dulled and no longer did they wish as often, Kayla looked after her daughter, and Kevin administered NBC now under Comcast. Each fufilling more things, living for one another and the one that was left behind.

Twenties years passed, they grew apart with each growing day, one phone called changed everything.

"Is this Kayla Griffith?" the voice sounded urgent to her.

"Yes this is she?" of course she went by her surname when it came to business, but she hoped this wasn't business.

"This is the offices of NBC Universal, we got a package here address to you and Mr. Blair, we wish you would come down," with a click the man was gone.

Quickly she grabbed a taxi and headed over to her friend's work, she didn't get it, she never truly did.

The doorman welcomed her in and she entered the building hastily moving past people and into the elevator that took her up to Kevin's office.

The music annoying as usual was droaned out by the sound of her heart pumping in her chest, looking at her watch she cursed, her daughter was almost out of school and she would need to then take her to her theatre camp, and this was not going to be fun if Adam had to, with his show and all.

Exiting the metal box she rushed to his desk, he was pale faced and slid the package towards her.

"What is this?" she was horrified at the handwriting on the box, in perfect black ink, screamed her name and kevin's but also that of a name she had long since gave up at knowing whether or not she was alive.

"I have no clue! This was here this morning and I about had a heartattack," he grabbed a knife and slid it along the crease.

"Let me," she opened the box and pulled out a book, it's dark leather had faded green edges, and the pages were trimmed in gold.

"You've got to be kidding me..." her voice quiet, and she was shaking, Kevin proceeded to pull out an envelope, one addressed to each respective person.

"This can't be happening," he opened the letter and only one ticket popped out. One ticket to the musical that changed their lives.

"This is addressed to ten years from now," he looked at the ticket and paled some more, this couldn't be right, after all of this time why now?

That was the question all those years ago, but they went when the ten year mark hit, and it shocked them, a girl, who looked like their friend, played Elphaba, but it wasn't her, it never was.

They both were defeated, deflated, and depressed, they grew old, and with that age and oldness, grew the thirteenth hour.

The hour the witch melted from sight on the glass mirror.

* * *

**I hope you caught the mystery ;)**

**RxR**


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 2 of 3... and so it grows Closer...**

**RxR**

* * *

The cold air kept her hair off of her sweaty brow, she was now crying, she was alone in a world that she knew so well, but at the same was so distant she couldn't place anything right. She didn't dare open her eyes, in worry that she would see the ground far below.

The broom she was riding slowed, and the light changed, she gripped the handle tightly, she heard an inhale.

"_Fae?_" his voice caused an audible sob to escape her lips, the man that now her memories told her she loved more, the one she_ always_ loved more.

"Fiyero?" she opened her eyes and saw him for how he should have been, completely human and his arms held tight to her.

"Yero," she smiled and let the tears fall, she had him, and now he was the only she had left that was still somewhat real.

They fell to the floor and just cried, it felt real, like it was always supposed to be this way, she took a deep breath in and looked up to him.

"I'm not going back..." her eyes downcast she caught a smirk on his lips.

"There is one way... But we need to wait," his voice soft and he brushed the hair that covered her face away.

"And I will come with you this time," he laughed and for once, in all the time she had been there, finally smiled.

For once in her life, things seemed normal, things seemed like they were going right, her and fiyero stayed and Kiamo Ko, and had the occasional visit from the Wizard, they were tense, but she felt at ease, for the reasons of she was having a life, one with love, and one with simplicity.

They would spend days in bed, some days in the library, yet her yearning for New York City led them on the search for the Time Clock Dragon.

"Yero, we've searched everywhere..." she sighed and then something clicked.

"I see you finally got it?" he laughed and led her into the run down theatre, she gasped everything looked like the Gershwin, the dragons eyes glowed red, a gush of wind blew all of the dust away and everything shined.

"_You wish to leave Oz?_" the dragon's voice boomed around them, they silently nodded and looking up they saw the dragon give a big smile.

The clock slid away and the rippling image of her apartment showed up, gripping fiyero's hand she led him through, the cool water gave a tingle on her skin looking down she saw she was no longer green, and looking at Fiyero she saw his hair change color.

"Well, that's new," he laughed and ran his hair through the stark blonde hair that now graced his head.

"You're still my hero," she smiled and they watched as the Ozian world faded out behind them, a cat mewed and jumped onto the man, purring widely he blinked and started to laugh.

"Well, you're approved," she laughed and noticed on his neck a couple of blue diamonds, she gently traced her finger around their edges.

"Oz didn't forget you," she gave him a smile and he dropped the cat, gently of course, and picked her up and ran to the couch and looked out the window and smiled brightly.

"We're back," he kissed her forehead and she felt elated.

* * *

She had to change her name, not wanting her friends to find her, and kept a low profile within the entertainment business, mainly she worked within NBC, always seeing Kevin sulk around, she gave a soft smile and came home and waited for Fiyero to return, he to had to pick up a new name. He worked within journalism, and they lived.

They lived for the fact of living, she worked occasionally on broadway projects, and took the time to watch Wicked every once in awhile, and saw her best friend. Her heart ached every time, but she would always smile.

The years passed, and they had a daughter, and then a son, their lives perfect, smiling she would see her children look up to her.

When her and Fiyero had to announce names at the Oscars their breath both hitched, her dressed sparkled and she stepped to the platform. She saw them all stare in awe, looking at the names she kept calm as she called them out.

When Kayla said her speech she gripped Fiyero whom stood next to her, trying to keep a calm face. Her boss had given her Wicked tickets to a show much a ways away, he had told her, that her daughter would be the Elphaba, he knew it.

She had placed also the book that had come with them, inside a box, along with the tickets, she had come in earlier that day into NBC and placed it on Kevin's desk, and left the building.

She was breathing heavily and tried not to have a panic attack, she had called Fiyero, he laughed softly and kept talking to her.

"_She doesn't know_," his voice calmed her and they continued on.

Her daughter got into Wicked, playing the roll she so diligently worked for, but it led to her having the life she really wanted.

She watched her from the audience, and was so proud, she saw Kevin and Kayla as well, but it didn't matter, her daughter was a lead in broadway. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the theatre. The cold wind against her face, she had applied for a simple teaching job at a local art school.

She couldn't wait.

Later within their years together, they became grandparents, her daughter married the Fiyero, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Like mother like daughter," she rolled her eyes and let the moment be engulfed in happy memories, laying on fiyero in their much larger apartment she slowly closed her eyes, everything was perfect, her life was the way it should be.

She smiled and whispered to Fiyero.

"_As long as you're mine.._."

He moved his hand to be intertwined with hers, and he kissed the side of her neck.

"_Forever my Fae... Forever_," he smiled and they closed their eyes.

And there they slept, proud of their family, she loved her job, ironically she had Kayla's lineage as well, and her granddaughter whom got in Wicked as well.

Certainly a family trait to head straight to Oz.

But that is where the dreams were held safe, the dreams that were kept safe until they were at the right age to take flight.

"_Just you and I defying gravity... I'll miss you Glin_," she sighed and got up off of Fiyero and sat in the bay window and looked out over her city.

_"And no one can bring me down_"

And no one ever did.

* * *

***gasp***

**I'm so tricky. ;)**

**RxR**


	29. Chapter 29

**And there lies the end of the beginning...**

**RxR**

**

* * *

**

The lights from the city behind them gleamed into the Taxi, she was shaking and bundled in tightly for the cold was unbearable to her skin, grace and poised she looked towards her companion, he too was stoic.

Their silver hair showing they had aged beyond the years that they had been here last, and now it was time to give the theatre their final bows. Their final time within the walls, and their time behind the emerald curtain.

They walked towards the building, they were both weathered and old, the experiences they had within their life led them to this point. This musical, that will now long outlive them, it beat Phantom, it beat all the other musicals that had long since closed their doors.

"And we're back," Kayla laughed and looked at the doors, respected they had the doors opened and they walked backstage. Everything basically the same, save a few faces and some new wardrobes.

She ran her wrinkled, but still well manicured fingers along the surfaces, laughs and people running around made her smile softly.

When they came upon the dressing rooms they noticed that they had built a new Elphaba dressing room, with a wall next to it, with the signatures of every actress to use it.

Walking farther down she sees a plague with her friend's face, and a little memorial, _To those that were lost, yet never were brought down._

.She gingerly touched the doorknob, looking back at Kevin he gave a nod and she pulled out the key that she kept with her at all times. She just stared at it, wondering what would be found within the room, whether there was something there, or if nothing had changed

Taking a deep breath she put the key in the knob, she turned until she heard the click of the latch, gulping she pulled the key back out and turned the knob and let the door creak open.

Everything was cloudy; the glass had since become dusted and untouched since they went through it all those years ago.

Now, only they remained, anxiously waiting for the return, the return of the person they lost, a wrinkled hand clasped her shoulder.

"We must let go now," his voice croaking from age, and from the sorrow that he has been through for years.

She gently traced her fingers over the dusty room; nothing was touched since they came in and since she was the last one to place everything down. She fingered the ring that lay on t he table from when Idina placed it there as homage to the loss.

"That's why we stuck together, for her," he turned her around and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, a gentle tear slid down her cheek, she picked up the ring and placed it on her finger.

"That's why…" her voice was soft, "you never had anything…"

"I was always there with her, I bet she lived a good life," he turned away and felt her coat that had since collected so much dust.

"They closed this off," they both turned at the young girl who stood in the doorway.

"We're sorry, we just…" she trailed off and really looked at the girl, her pale green eyes, the hair, everything.

"W-Who are you?" Kevin saw the hesitation in her voice, and also looked at the girl.

"Me? I'm Scarlett, I play Glinda," she flipped her hair and Kayla's features downturned.

"You remind me of someone I knew," the girl blinked.

"You mean her?" she pointed to the picture on the wall of their beloved friend.

"Why … yes actually," Kevin cleared his throat.

"Oh...well that's my grandmother," the girl smiled and turned and left, each of the two actors were frozen within their spot.

Kevin dropped into the nearest seat, tears streaming down his face, Kayla felt that the world was going blurry and the room was spinning. Never in his wildest dreams would he have actually thought that at some point in time, she might have actually came back.

Over the years, him and Kayla always believed her to have died or had at least stayed within Oz.

"She made it back…" he chocked it out.

"But where did she go?" Kayla looked around the room and felt the nostalgia start to take over.

"This was her life…" she looked over at Kevin with pleading eyes.

"Not anymore…" he angrily stood up and walked out onto the stage, he lifted his finger at the dragon.

"What did you do? Make her forget! Make her forget what she left behind!" he sobbed and fell to the floor.

A soft red light pulsated out of the eyes of the dragon, its mouth moved, it's voice booming in the auditorium.

_She was meant to come back, but she was never supposed to come back to the Gershwin, I gave her what she lost all those years ago, the love she missed, the thing she left behind, she's been living in New York this entire time…_

_You just never had the courage to actually go out and find her, she wanted you to, but she couldn't come near this theatre ever again, especially after what has happened here._

_Think more of what happened as just simply a tale of magic, of mystery, and of friendship._

_These nostalgia effects, these are your own stories, your own adventures that you shall always have and forever hold and pass down from your children._

_Kayla, you granddaughter will become just as great as you, and she knows yoru beloved friend as well, don't go asking her questions, she will not answer._

_Kevin, let your heart be free, you have now sheltered yourself from the world around you, go forth with your life and what you have left of it._

_Just remember these words…_

_The Gershwin, a theatre of both magic and mystery, it holds the story of two people, coming together in the most unlikely way…_

_It produces emotions that most people never gain in real life…_

_The memories that are created here last a lifetime beyond the walls that slowly crumble, or the dust that collects on the old photos. Even the music that has withstood time itself shall remain to echo even when the crowds have seceded and nothing is within my walls._

_Go on with your lives, go on with what you have within you, and continue to write your own story… the story that shall be passed down as folklore even within reality._

_This theatre shall always stand for something, for the triumphs, the scares, the determination, and most importantly the arts. There shall always be a story here..._

_The story that is created here is all of a doing much larger then what you believe, the Gershwin is alive, and forever will be…_

_We shall always be known, and shall always be written upon…_

_Yet the Gershwin writes it's own adventure, it's own story and memories within it's walls…_

_It's own Gershwin Memoirs_

* * *

**Finito. **

**RxR**

_Ps. There shall be a sequel. Please watch for more information. :)_

_~**Redheaded Witch**_


End file.
